Seduction's Best Friend
by angel-ink
Summary: Boys and Girls, it's finally here! The Satisfying Chapter! You'll love it, but if you don't, go easy, it's my first good 'scene'. RR folks!
1. Mindless Git had a Point

AN: Ugh, I'm an idiot. It took my awhile to realize that it's harder to write Draco smut scenes with a made up character. And after all my experience with Herm/Draco smut stories, (yes I am H/D shipper, dear god the shame!) I've decided to write one on our little love birds. I read a very nice little story a while ago with those two, very nice though the author didn't finish (god forbid!) it's given me a few ideas. My little evil twisted mind got clicking and I've come up with an idea. I wonder if the term Mary-Sue is used often in this department of fanfiction.net because in lotr it seemed that mary-sue is all we saw! But then again the definition of mary-sue is a lot different. Maybe you could suggest that all the H/D stories are like mary-sue's annoying little stories that are over done but then again, so very devilishly delightful to read!! But I'm not here to lecture you all on fanfiction so let's get on with it. We all know why you're here, to see plenty of smut!!!!! More specific, Draco smut.  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter One: Mindless Git had a Point.  
  
Hermione slammed her History of Magic book shut and stood up angrily. For the past hour all she had heard in the girls dorms was Harry this and Harry that. She swore under her breathe and left the room ignoring the eyes on her back. Yes Harry had grown up over the holidays. Loosing his lanky look and donning a muscular one. His jet black hair remained untidy as ever. Still with his glasses it gave him an intelligent look as well as boyish one. He was a good five inches taller than her and had a very charming teenage grin that made all the seventh year girls swoon over him.  
  
Hermione found that constant talk about Harry was quite boring after the first five thousand times. It wasn't as though the other Gryffindor boys hadn't grown up. But all eyes were on Harry. Ron had changed too. His tall lean figure turned into a very muscular one as his position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had made his shoulders broad. His hair was less flaming red and had turned into a darkish blonde with streaks of red throw it. His glowing freckles made him looked friendly and welcoming.  
  
But Hermione was loosing her mind with all this boy talk. SHE wanted to leave Hogwarts with good grades on school work and not how many times Harry could looks so amazingly gorgeous in his Quidditch robes. She rather not admit though that since her two best friend's dramatic change in appearance they spent less time with her two busy with their girls and their little black books. Far from it, Hermione had too much pride for that.  
  
She stalked past them in the common room as she made her decent to the library. They had barely noticed her, not even looking up from their precious little Quidditch talk. It seemed as though that was all they did, talk about Quidditch and girls. The least of things they should have been worrying about at the time. There were more important things to worry about at this time.  
  
'Such as her for instance?' a little voice said in her mind. Hermione pushed that thought to the back of her mind and continued her hurried walk to the library. It seemed to her that the library was her only friend now. 'Hah, my only friend? I am going queer,' she thought to herself almost laughing out loud.  
  
The library was quiet and almost deserted. Which was a bit strange for a Friday afternoon. Normally it would be filled with students working. 'Oh that was such a Hermione thought,' she groaned at her own silliness. They were probably all going crazy over Harry right now.  
  
Hermione sat herself down at a deserted table and pulled out a book from the shelf in front of her. But she wasn't thinking about reading, no, her mind kept wondering over to her best friend. She was jealous she supposed, but it still didn't mean she cared.  
  
"Not having the Potter fan club meeting today Granger?" said a drawling voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was. There was only one person who called her by her last name, aside from teachers.  
  
"I sense a tad of jealousy in your voice Malfoy. Envious of all the girl swooning over him?" Hermione asked turning the page of her book looking bored.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of THAT idiot, walking around like he's god," Malfoy spat.  
  
"THAT idiot happens to be my friend. Just because none of the Gryffindor girls want to shag you Malfoy doesn't mean you have to be nasty,"  
  
"I could have any girl I wanted Granger, but for what reason would I want a Gryffindor in my bed?"  
  
Hermione turned around not in the mood for Malfoy's little jokes. He was leaning against the table behind her flicking the dust of his robes. He too had changed a considerable about since last year. His bleached white blonde hair was slicked back in its usual manner. His defined torso could easily be seen through his Slytherin jumper. Though his skin was perfectly pale it suited him and complimented his piercing blue gray eyes.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I have no time for someone who just wants to annoy me with comments about my friends. I if want them insulted I'll do it myself!" she said hotly.  
  
"I'm bored Granger, and it's so easy to annoy a Mudblood and aggravate one. But I'm still wondering why you're not going crazy like the other Gryffindor girls,"  
  
He folded his arms across his chest in a superior sort of why. Hermione hated the way he acted as though everyone was beneath him.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business I don't particularly like sitting around and listening to constant talk about Harry. Just because he's grown a few inches taller over the holidays.."  
  
Malfoy smirked his trade mark smirk, "Now am I the one who sense a touch of jealously Granger?"  
  
"I am NOT jealous, why should I be?" Hermione hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice the shrillness in her voice.  
  
"Because I've seen the way you sit at breakfast every morning looking longingly at Potter while his new whore sits in his lap,"  
  
Hermione stood up, "I haven't got time for you stupid little mind games Malfoy!"  
  
She pushed past him walking briskly, Malfoy only stood smirking smugly. Oh yes, it was easy to aggravate a Mudblood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione tried not to let Malfoy's words get to her. It was the last thing she wanted at a time like this. To start listening to Malfoy was the real point of insanity! But when she came back up to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron laughing away with all the Gryffindor girl she couldn't help but feel the truth in Malfoy's words. He had a point she was afraid.  
  
AN: Howzat? If you want me more no need to ask cuz I'm so bored I was going to write another chapter anyway. 


	2. A Proposal from Malfoy

AN: So here it is, no little lecture from me today folks.  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter Two: A Proposal from Malfoy.  
  
Hermione remained in her foul mood for the rest of the night. And Harry and Ron had completely ignored her. Saturday rolled along and Hermione trudged along to breakfast having every right mind not to talk to Harry or Ron. She sat herself down next to Ginny who was munching on her cereal.  
  
"Morning Herm," Ginny said brightly.  
  
"Morning,"  
  
"Hey how come we didn't see you much last night?" she asked looking up from her bowl.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be around those two," Hermione said stiffly jerking her head towards Harry and Ron who seemed to have finally noticed her absence.  
  
Ginny raised her eye brows, "What did they do?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Hermione muttered buttering her toast a little too hard and the knife slipped jabbing her in the palm.  
  
"Really Hermione, I haven't seen you like this before," Ginny said worried.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered straining her voice as she said this.  
  
Harry and Ron had slid down next to Hermione acting all chummy. But Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Hey Hermione, up for a visit to Hagrid's today?" Ron asked light heartedly.  
  
Hermione said nothing but merely sniffed and continue to butter her toast furiously, though it had a number of holes in it already.  
  
"Ah, Hermione?" Harry tried.  
  
Hermione wasn't going to stand for this. She didn't like being treated as something they should only care for when no other girl was talking to them. She was a GIRL too of course. She dropped her knife with a clatter and got up, nose in the air she stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's not talking to you," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Obviously," Ron said darkly. "But why though?" Harry pondered.  
  
"Really you don't know?" Ginny asked, being a fellow woman she had already worked it out.  
  
Honestly, boys were really thick.  
  
"Must be PMS or something," Ron muttered looking at the mutated piece of toast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the hall Malfoy had been watching the scene as it played. Potter and Weasley's absolute ignorance. For someone who had lots of girls after him Potter was very thick when it came to his best friend. Granger's sudden exit. He wondered if she was going to do anything about the situation. No doubted she had run off to sulk. Typical Mudblood.  
  
Maybe he could help her though, and have a little fun of his own. A smirk appeared across his face. His evil Slytherin mind ticking away as a plan formed in his mind. Little Miss stuck up bitch was going to have to learn a few things if she wanted Potter and Weasley to notice her. And he was just the man to teach her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione tried not to let tears slip down her cheeks as she buried herself in a tower of very thick and complicated books. The library was hiding her well. She was so mad at those two boys she really didn't want them to see her now. How can they be so stupid? She was very distressed and they acted like there was nothing wrong! She had every right mind to hex them for being so selfish. But then she would loose her only friends, yes that was the truth. They were her only friends. She shared secrets with them, and they had kept them. It was just they were arrogant bastards. A tear fell and slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Friendship can be so harsh sometimes," said a cool voice from the other side of the tower of books.  
  
Hermione looked up wiping away the tear quickly. Malfoy was leaning against the book shelf in his superior manner. He couldn't have possibly looked as though he cared. Probably just come to mock her.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, you were right. Now leave me alone," Hermione tried to sound threatening but she was still upset.  
  
"You know Granger you and I could help each other,"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I could teach you something that'll help you,"  
  
"Why would I want to learn anything from you?" she spat, "I prefer not to be evil thanks,"  
  
Malfoy gave a dry laugh, "But that's just it Granger, evil is just might be what you need," Hermione didn't like the way he said that.  
  
"If you want to know why Potter and Weasley haven't been paying attention to you lately is because you've lost you appeal. They don't care about smart anymore Granger. They're men, men with raging hormones no doubt. If you want them to notice you, you've got to come out of the closet. Being a prissy book worm isn't at all very appealing," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop it but another tear fell down.  
  
"What's in it for you? You've never made a deal with anyone without you getting something return,"  
  
"I get to see Potter and Weasley's face when they see what I do with you,"  
  
Hermione was suspicious, that surely wasn't enough to satisfy a Malfoy.  
  
Her guess had been right of course. Malfoy had other intentions that he wasn't about to share.  
  
"You want something else don't you?" Hermione voiced.  
  
Malfoy put on his innocent face he used for teachers, "Why would I want anything else? For once Granger I would be just fine and dandy with the looks of Potter and Weasley's face,"  
  
Hermione still wasn't convinced, "What exactly would you be teaching me Malfoy?"  
  
"How to get rid of that boring you and start off better with something more sexy, something more, devilish," he grinned, "Potter and Weasley won't be able to resist,"  
  
Hermione let the deal run over her mind. Every moral and logical brain cell was telling her to tell Malfoy to sod off and leave her alone. But she couldn't bear to loose her friends, maybe Malfoy was right. Maybe she did need to spice up her image more. How many years had been before the two had seen her legs? She bit her lip worriedly. This was Malfoy she was talking about, how in the world could she trust him??  
  
"You have to promise you won't make look like a slut," Hermione said sternly.  
  
Malfoy grinned wider, "Course not Granger,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine then, you have a deal. But this is strictly professional! Don't go getting any ideas of your own,"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Malfoy said coyly.  
  
Hermione chose not to think about the possibilities. "Alright for your first lesson meet in the empty classroom on the third floor next to the horse statures tonight. Eight o'clock sound alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh and come along in your uniform," he winked at her and turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione was already having second thoughts. Third, fourth and fifth thoughts. What had she gotten herself into? And why on earth had Malfoy asked her to come along in her uniform???  
  
AN: Why is it that I seem to make this drag out? Ugh I suck at this. 


	3. Learning from the Master

AN: Could you believe I'm writing a third chapter?!  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Learning from the Master.  
  
Hermione nervously crept through the castle hallways trying not to be too excited about this. She was wearing her uniform as Malfoy had instructed her. 'God, am I taking instructions from Malfoy now?' she thought to herself. She hovered along to the empty classroom Malfoy had been talking about. She looked around nervously before she opened the door and slipped in.  
  
Malfoy was leaning against a dust covered desk looking expectantly. Hermione closed the door behind her and gulped.  
  
"Rule of thumb Granger, don't look so bloody scared," Malfoy said laughing.  
  
"Well I'm here. Mind telling me why I'm in my school uniform,"  
  
Malfoy smirked and walked up to Hermione. He did a once over before telling her to sit. Hermione did as she was told and sat down on the nearby chair. She was unsure as ever about things now.  
  
"First things first, I know what guys like to see. And I'm not saying your butt ugly Granger. I'm saying your hiding from the world behind all that material," he pointed towards her skirt.  
  
"If you want Potter and Weasley to see you you've got to be something that they'll like looking at. Let's say you've got to look sexier,"  
  
Hermione tried not to think of things in a bad way. She reminded herself that she needed this and she was just going to have to put up with Malfoy.  
  
"That skirt could do to loose a few inches," he said chuckling.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed at her skirt. He muttered something under his breath and Hermione gasped. Her skirt moved up her legs becoming a good five inches revealing her long legs.  
  
"Not bad Granger. Who'd think you had knock out legs?" Malfoy said obviously pleased with his handiwork.  
  
Hermione was still trying to get over the shortness of her skirt.  
  
"Hmmm, we need to do something with your top half," he chuckled again.  
  
This time he didn't use his wand. He moved down next to Hermione kneeling. He carefully removed her robe.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not so cold just yet. Besides, you could do with some hard nipples, guys love seeing that,"  
  
Hermione blushed as red as Ron's hair. Malfoy only smirked. He helped her take off her grey sweater vest and tossed it aside. Her white blouse fitted snugly around her breast. Malfoy looked taken aback. Hermione blushed even more.  
  
"Wow, never knew that was there before," he said raising an eye brow at her.  
  
"I grew up over the holidays Malfoy," she said shyly.  
  
"Well than it'll only help you won't it," he said still eyeing her chest.  
  
She squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
He smirked again. He slowly let his hands creep towards her neck. Brushing ever so slightly with her heaving chest. He carefully pulled at her red and gold tie. Loosening it so it didn't look as though she was being strangled by it.  
  
"You're going to want to wear your tie like this more often too,"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard trying to remain calm.  
  
"Also, a few buttons undone wouldn't hurt," he whispered.  
  
His hands moved down a little and unbuttoned the first three. Enough to leave an open view of just a little cleavage. His fingers brushed across her skin and her heart began to pound. He smiled a little looking at her for a moment.  
  
"I think that's enough for tonight,"  
  
He got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Be sure to wear you uniform like this on Monday. You can meet me here again on Wednesday night for the next part of your lessons," he threw her her robe and left the classroom.  
  
Hermione stood up a bit mystified. Things had gone better than she expected and she did have a new look. She smiled a little to herself. When she went back to the Gryffindor common room she didn't bother to put her robe back on. The Fat Lady hardly recognized her at first.  
  
"Hermione Granger is that really you there?!" she exclaimed.  
  
She nodded happily and said the password. The portrait swung open and she stepped in grinning slightly. She walked into the common room pleased to see a few of the boys still up talking. Including Harry and Ron. She didn't stop to talk but walked slowly but gracefully to the girls dorm.  
  
Dean and Thomas's mouth dropped open as they watched Hermione swing her hips and her shorten skirt move up her legs a little more. Ron fell out of his chair and landed with a thud onto the floor while Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
None of them spoke until Hermione had retreated into her dorm bursting to start giggling.  
  
"Did you see her?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't leave here like that before!" Harry said still imaging his friend's long legs.  
  
"Where did her legs come from?!" Dean was asking.  
  
"More importantly, where did her tits come from?!" Thomas cried.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ron said almost sounding angry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, he was certainly not complaining about his friend's new change.  
  
"What is she planning to do with her skirt up her ass?!" Ron asked sounding more furious by the second.  
  
"I still don't get," Harry said.  
  
"She looks like a whore dressed like that,"  
  
"A whore? Our Hermione? Ron's don't make me laugh!" Dean said.  
  
Ron muttered something undistinguishable and got up and left. The others looked at Harry with raised eye brows.  
  
Harry shrugged, he wasn't minding Hermione's new look one bit. He wondered if he could get a peak further up that skirt..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking back slowly to his own common room Malfoy was thinking about Hermione Granger. You'd never think she'd look anything like that with just some small adjustments. But this of course was only the beginning of his plan. He smiled to himself thinking about little Granger all sexed up ready for Potter and Weasley. Oh he was going to have his fun her.  
  
AN: Damn, my chapters are sooooo bloody short. I'm not very good at this am I? 


	4. Getting Peronal with the Teacher

AN: La la la la la la. LA god damn it LALALA! Ok, I've passed my point of insanity. Back to the fic now. OHHHHH! I've just had a brain wave. I remember what I was supposed to tell you all. My Disclaimer. I don't own any of these ppl, god forbid I want to though!!! But I did get a call from Draco a while ago, he asked me if I would like to go to hell with him and maybe he could fuck me a couple of times..but I turned down his offer saying I had fanfictions to write. AM I OUTTA OF MY MIND!!!!???  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Getting personal with the Teacher.  
  
Hermione was really enjoying the affect she was having on everyone. After the shock wore off the Gryffindor boys seemed to notice her again. Her and her legs for that matter. Harry made a point to sit next to her at breakfast and talked to her about her new change.  
  
"What do you mean why did I do it? I simply felt like I needed a change," she said simply.  
  
"That's quite a bit of change you've done. Not that any of us are complaining," he grinned mischievously at her.  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. Was Harry Potter flirting with her? It couldn't be, he simply never noticed until now. Hermione made a mental note to thank Malfoy next Wednesday night.  
  
Ron however was not talking to Hermione. He seemed to think that her book worm self was much better than the sexy vixen she looked now. He ignored completely and pretended she wasn't there. This put a bit of a downer to her day but was none the less happy.  
  
The next time Hermione meant up with Malfoy she was less scared, in fact she was cocky. She sauntered into the room not bothering with her robe again wearing a smug little look on her face.  
  
"I suppose you're terribly pleased with yourself then?" said a voice.  
  
Hermione turned around to find Malfoy standing there with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Yes actually I am,"  
  
"Do I get any credit?" Malfoy asked looking fake hurt.  
  
"Oh come off it Malfoy, as if I would go around telling everyone I had got tips from you on how to look like this,"  
  
Malfoy didn't sneer, he almost looked mad.  
  
"You better appreciate this Granger; you've still got a lot to learn. Just because you happen to have nice legs and tits gave you an easy start," he growled.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. She figured Malfoy would be pleased with his handiwork but she was not expecting this.  
  
Trying to be brave she folded her arms across her chest, "Fine then, what am I supposed to know now?"  
  
The Malfoy smirk reappeared and he advanced on her. So that his body was creating a heated wall between them. Hermione gulped.  
  
"Now you have the attention of the Gryffindor men, you're going to have to learn how to react when they go after you,"  
  
"What? Why would they do that?" Hermione tried to sound disgusted but deep down the idea excited her; what more, Malfoy teaching her..  
  
Ugh, she must never ever think about Malfoy like that again! Though she wouldn't admit that the thought intrigued her.. she was at it again! Bad Hermione, bad. Yes it would be bad to learning things like this from Malfoy! URGGHH, at it again!!  
  
"Are you listening Hermione? I said I was going to kiss you to see your reaction," Malfoy was saying breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Um sure ok," she said without thinking.  
  
'Wait?! What did she just agree to???' the voice in her head said. 'Shut up inner voice, I know I'll like this,' said the other inner voice. Shut up both of you!!  
  
Malfoy could see she was having second thoughts but came closer to her anyway. He put his hands on her shoulders. She fell back slightly into the desk behind her. He leaned in very slowly closer and closer to her face. He could see her chest heaving very quickly. Coming closer still he finally made contact with her soft lips. Hermione was miffed. She stood like a stature letting Malfoy explore her lips hungrily.  
  
But she knew in the back of her mind, he wanted her to be like this. Just so he could prove his point made earlier on. She decided to show she wasn't a little priss. Moving her hands so they were at his shoulders to his neck. Kissing him back no matter how much it was weird. Malfoy almost smirked into her but he held himself back moving his arms to her waist slipping them slightly up her shit making her skin shiver. Hermione almost moaned when he slipped his hands up her shirt slightly.  
  
She continued to slip her hands up his neck and through his hair. Malfoy started pries her lips open with his tongue. She didn't put up a fight at all. He let his tongue slip into her warm mouth. She couldn't hold in anymore, Hermione let out a long moan into his mouth. When his tongue finally touched hers she could have collapsed right there.  
  
'What the hell are you doing Hermione??!' said the voice in her head.  
  
'Learning,' she thought still feeling hot all over from Malfoy's hands which were working their way up her shirt, nearing her bra snap..  
  
Finally he pulled away leaving Hermione very breathless. She grabbed the table behind her for support. Malfoy smirked.  
  
Damn him and his smirk.  
  
"Not bad Granger, though you are just a little boring with your hands," Malfoy said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione couldn't talk, she was still trying to get over the amazing the feeling on her lips, in her mouth.. God that boy could kiss!!  
  
"You were tense. You need to relax a little more," Malfoy was saying.  
  
He looked around the classroom. His smirked widen, he pulled out a chair and sat down leaning back. He motioned with his head for her to come closer. Hermione moved slowly towards him.  
  
"Sit," he said patting his lap.  
  
This is where her mind and voice came back, "What?"  
  
"See, you'll be tense sitting on my lap, we've gotta teach you how to calm down and have fun," he said fighting the urge to grin like mad.  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was MAD. But still, she didn't want to act as though she was scared of him. She moved closer and sat down on his lap trying to be as far as away from THAT spot. Malfoy could see right through her.  
  
"Oh don't be frighten of THAT spot," he said flashing his white teeth.  
  
He pulled her closer to his chest with his hands around her waist. Pulling her closer to his chest. That was it for Hermione, she couldn't do it.  
  
She leaped up and took a good few steps away from him.  
  
"Not chickening out are we Granger? You kissed me and I believe I heard quite a bit of moaning, you can't be afraid of just sitting in my lap," he said in a low growling voice.  
  
Hermione didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing her chicken out from such an easy task. She bit into her cheeks to stop herself from screaming. Slowly she approached him again. His eyes flashed evil like a big light up bill board. She snuggled herself down on his lap moving closer to THAT spot just to spite him.  
  
"That's better isn't it," he whispered in that growling voice.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still.  
  
"Now I'm going to do something, you have to remain perfectly calm, try not to flinch or wriggle free,"  
  
Hermione nodded wondering what he was going to do.  
  
Malfoy let his other hand wander slowly to her chest, brushing it slightly making her nipples stick through slightly. He let a growl emerged from him throat. Moving his hand up further he began to pull her tie off completely. Once the knot was free he slowly very slowly, pulled it so it slithered like a snake on her collar, pulling it off her completely and throwing it over his shoulder still looking at her. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to keep cool. Malfoy then began to slowly undo her buttons, one at a time.  
  
All the while he kept his eyes locked onto hers. In his mind he was laughing his head, Granger's reactions was making him sore in the stomach, from trying not to burst out in laughter. He continued to let her buttons come undo until her soft white skin became visible, and the lace of her bra. He let his eyes wonder down for a moment then back to her eyes.  
  
"Tell me if you like this," he growled.  
  
He let his fingers slip down her cleavage and down her flat stomach. Hermione gave a slight moan and closed her eyes. Malfoy took that as yes. But he didn't want her to come to him just with that. He wanted satisfaction too.  
  
He withdrew his fingers and pulled her blouse together.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes almost disappointed.  
  
"That's enough for tonight Miss Granger. Next week I'll teach you how to take all that and seduce me back. For the mean time, remain mysterious to Potter and Weasley, enjoy their reactions," He moved to get up and Hermione sighed getting off his lap.  
  
He picked up her tie and threw it to her.  
  
"Oh and Granger, you might wanna rethink your under garments, white really isn't your color," with that he grinned and left the classroom.  
  
Hermione was glad he didn't see her blush.  
  
AN: Omg I finished this chapter without any hitches! Yay, thank you to all the ppl who have reviewed my stories. You ppl are cool! Thanks for all the encouragement!!!!! I will continue this! 


	5. Harry makes a move and Hermione gets new...

AN: Ok, it's like this. Due to so many bloody people begging me to continue this story I have finally gotten off my lazy ass and decided to update. You lot can thank one very addicted fan who didn't read my other story projects but pleaded in a review for me to update this story. So everyone thank Bubbles!! She also made mention in another review for this story that Dean and Thomas are the same person. Well duh!!! Silly me, sorry folks but I'm going to keep as two different people. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing this even after I had my little break from writing! You guys make me feel special. Well anyways, on with the story. And then I had to come up with a plot.  
  
// indicate Hermione's thoughts//  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Harry makes a move and Hermione gets new underwear.  
  
When Hermione came back up from her last lesson with Malfoy she couldn't help but notice that tickling sensation between her legs. At first it freaked her out, Malfoy turning her on?!? But after this thought submerged it kind of made sense. It wasn't like Malfoy was hurtful to look at. Hell no! It was just, his sick attitude towards her from their previous six years at Hogwarts. Hermione pondered slightly as she sat down in one of the squishy arm chairs in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
It was true that he had left her completely smittens but it was wrong that he did. Hermione's mind drifted back to his touch, and their previous kiss. It was all so hot and steamy, so simple but very hot. No wonder so many girls left the Slytherin common room with satisfied looks on their faces. Was she going to let herself be one of them?  
  
"Hermione? Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Harry's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, I was just thinking.."  
  
"Can ask what about?" Harry sat down on the edge of the small table in front of her, his eyes were twinkling at her.  
  
The idea of telling Harry that she had gotten more than a little close to Malfoy was absurd and she was not about to release the secret.  
  
"Oh not much, just about homework and stuff," she lied.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about Hermione?" Harry asked teasing her.  
  
// No, not of recent anyway //  
  
"Well what am I suppose to think about then?" she asked lying again.  
  
Harry shrugged and grinned at her, "I don't know, I thought girls would sometimes think of boys,"  
  
Hermione became aware of what Harry was doing.  
  
// Well this is a first //  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Yeah you know, like if you have a crush on somebody you tend to think about it,"  
  
// Please let it not be Malfoy //  
  
"Sorry Harry but I don't actually have a crush anyone at the moment,"  
  
Harry looked a little delighted by this for some reason, "Really?"  
  
"Yes really,"  
  
Hermione saw him move forward a little and place a hand on her knee. For some reason she had an uncontrollable urge to laugh. And which she did.  
  
"What?" Harry sounded a little taken aback.  
  
"Nothing, it's just. Oh never mind," she stood up and tousled his hair.  
  
Harry watched her go up to the girls dormitory. Why had she laughed at him? He wasn't too sure just yet but he had every intention of finding out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That weekend a Hogsmeade (AN: Is that how you spell it?) trip was organized for the seventh year students. Hermione made an effort to avoid Ron and Harry for two very good reasons. One, Harry was creeping her out and two, Ron was acting strange and she had a feeling it was to do with her change. Malfoy did say to enjoy the affects she was getting though so she merely took the obvious glances at her legs by Harry, and the other Gryffindor boys, as a compliment.  
  
She and Ginny were walking around a witch clothing store looking for new robes when Hermione was struck down by the last comment Malfoy had made to her.  
  
(AN: Sorry guys but half way through writing this I went and read some seriously bad LOTR Mary-Sues and got all pissed and decided to punish some of my characters, well not MY characters but maybe use some sarcasm on the comments.)  
  
// "You might want to rethink the underwear"//  
  
Hermione let out a smirk, much like someone else they all knew.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, just something someone said to me,"  
  
"And that would be?" Ginny never missed a beat.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Someone told me to rethink my underwear because they said white wasn't my color,"  
  
Ginny stared at her, was her friend actually saying someone had SEEN her underwear???  
  
"Who is this someone Herm?"  
  
Hermione smirked again.  
  
// Damn, she was picking up on his habits, not good //  
  
"No one really. But I figure I might take up on their suggestion,"  
  
Ginny grinned a little, "Wow Hermione. You sure have seemed to change a little, first you go and alter your uniform, then you practically send all the Gryffindor boys into hormonal spasms and now you want sexier underwear?? Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione??"  
  
Hermione grinned also, "Oh come off it Ginny. I'm seventeen and I should be able to show off my body a little. I mean when was the last time a guy ever looked at me?"  
  
"Just now if you really wanted to know," Ginny said nodding outside the shop window where a few Ravenclaw boys were eyeing her down as they walked.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I do, which is what frightens me a little. I thought you were not interested in anything but your school work,"  
  
"I am still! My new change has NOT affected any of that,"  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at the new Hermione, "Alright I'll help you get underwear, but heaven forbid. If Ron finds out then I'm outta here ok?"  
  
"Ron isn't going to find out and even if he did why should he care so much?"  
  
"If you don't know Herm you should ask him,"  
  
"I'd rather not be yelled at for feeling better about myself thanks," Hermione answered rather darkly.  
  
Ginny left it at that knowing her friend was obviously annoyed with her brother. The two spent their Hogsmeade trip finding something that didn't scream boring book worm for Hermione's image. By the end of it, she was pleased. She rode back to Hogwarts in the carriages with four shopping bags at her feet. All were filled with little treasures.  
  
AN: OK now I know I'm pissing people off with my overly done sarcasm here. Sorry everyone but I can't help it, this is all so Mary-Sueish as much as I like reading it it's not fun to write sometimes. Why? Because of the fluffiness. /Shudder* But you people wanna hear so I can't complain when people are beggin me for continue. 


	6. Ron's Words

AN: Want more smut? Ok, ok, am thinking about how to do it as we speak. Or type, or whatever. And now you have to suffer a plot.  
  
~*~Seduction's Best Friend~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Ron's words.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but anticipate next Wednesday evening. She was too busy thinking about the lesson ahead after her last class that she ran right into Ron who was walking in front of her. She fell back onto her ass and her skirt hitched itself up a little bit. The obvious stares from oncoming traffic in the hallway caused Ron to glare and hiss at all of them. He pulled Hermione to her feet roughly.  
  
"Showing enough skin there Hermione?" he hissed dangerously.  
  
Hermione was not a happy camper.  
  
// What's up his ass? //  
  
"Not that you care anyway," she muttered.  
  
Ron flared and his face went is possible redder than his hair. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. He pushed her against the wall roughly.  
  
"I do care Hermione and I do care that you've been flashing to the entire male population of recent,"  
  
// What? //  
  
"What I do with my looks is totally up to me Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked trying endlessly to pull away from his grip.  
  
"So you think looking like a whore was part of the plan??"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed, was she hearing what he was saying?  
  
"Looking like a whore?! You're the one with a bloody airhead in your lap every day!"  
  
Hermione saw Ron wince slightly.  
  
// Why the hell is he wincing? //  
  
"This has nothing to do with me," he said quietly.  
  
"It has everything to do with you Ron!"  
  
Ron looked down on her through his green eyes. He seemed to soften a little but his grip was still tight on her arms.  
  
"How?" he asked simply.  
  
Hermione fumed.  
  
// He did not just ask me that?! //  
  
"If you can't figure it out you'll know to let me go,"  
  
Ron didn't let her go, instead he did something Hermione was most definitely NOT expecting. Her leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips to hers harshly. A bit un Ron like. Hermione froze at first than tried to squirm away. Ron pulled back and stared at her. Hermione was frightened now. Ron swallowed and let her go. He walked out of the classroom without saying one word. Hermione was left totally dumbstruck by what just happened. She didn't know what to do or think.  
  
AN: Totally short chapter I know but it's the plot line one. So the next one will be longer I promise with the promised Draco smut. All the plot chappies will be the short ones. K? 


	7. So Seduce me then

AN: Ok some shouts going out to the reviewers people.  
  
Bubbles: It's ok, you didn't piss me off, just made me write a couple more chapters.  
  
Sex and Diamonds: I like Ron though!! No matter, it's more fun reading Draco/Hermione smut.  
  
Birdie: I know those oh so Mary-Sueish fics, like this one! But alas, we love it, we just don't always admit it.  
  
Shining Star: But ahh you see, it is not a love triangle, just Ron's way of showing he likes what he sees. And Harry too.  
  
Crystalline Lily: *Sigh*, I don't think any of us will get over Draco.  
  
So now that I've done my shouts we'll go on with the next lesson, which was much awaited upon no doubt. And yeah Ron is a little OOC, sorry Ron fans didn't mean it purposely. Honestly I didn't.  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: So seduce me then.  
  
Running slightly Hermione made her way to the classroom where she had to meet Malfoy. The afternoon events had left Ron sitting the entire way down the Gryffindor table at dinner. Hermione felt refuge in between Harry and Dean who were not ones to complain. Ron had acted more than strangely of recent, and now, Hermione was getting worried. Not just for the fact that Ron was still her friend, he had kissed her.  
  
From the beginning it had been fun, having Malfoy teach her new things. Getting stares from boys passing by. But now, Hermione was rethinking the entire situation. Entering the classroom she saw again, that Malfoy had gotten there before her. Did he sit around in that classroom all the time or what?  
  
"Was wondering when you were going to turn up Granger," he said leaning back casually on the desk behind him.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but merely close the door quietly and look at him.  
  
"Are you going to stand there like a headless chook Granger or are we going to get started?"  
  
She bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"Look Malfoy this is getting out of hand.." she began but Malfoy waved hand to cut her short.  
  
"Don't start with the explanations, I already know what happened this after noon between you and Weasley,"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione was surprised and a little awestruck.  
  
"Oh come on Granger, a red haired Gryffindor pulling you into a classroom isn't hard tp miss. Let alone figure out what he was going to do. Word gets out Granger people are going to start thinking you give free shows after classes," he teased.  
  
Hermione was a little speechless and a little angry with Malfoy's comments. And to think before she was thinking she might have liked him. Him!? The Slytherin who had been horrible to her from day one. She stuck her nose a little into the air indignantly.  
  
"What? Hurt you pride Granger?" Malfoy went on with his taunting.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight slightly trying to keep her cool.  
  
"You'd never even come close to that Malfoy," she said calmly.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You sound like Harry,"  
  
"Potter? What has he been saying you?" Malfoy ALMOST sounded as though he cared.  
  
"I'm incredibly blind or stupid, but Harry was very blunt when he tried to pull a move on me the other day,"  
  
Malfoy burst into laughter, "Potter?! Oh that's gold," he continued to laugh.  
  
"And what did you do Granger? Crawl into a hole in embarrassment?"  
  
"Actually I did what you're doing now, I laughed. It was ridiculous, of all people Harry was flirting with me,"  
  
"So now you have the males after you, what do you do?" Malfoy questioned her slyly.  
  
Hermione contemplated for a moment. She finally shrugged considering she was here to learn, Malfoy was just going to have to teach her.  
  
Malfoy smirked at her.  
  
"Still the amateur Granger,"  
  
"When are you going to start calling me by my first name?" she implied a little angrily.  
  
"About the same time you start calling ME by my first name," he answered still smirking.  
  
"Fine. Draco,"  
  
"Fine, Hermione,"  
  
They glared at each other for a moment before 'Draco' broke the look. He motioned for her to come closer and he started the lesson.  
  
"Well like I said, you have no idea what to do when a guy makes a move on you. You're going to have to learn," he waited for a snappy response from Hermione but heard none, this surprised him a little bit.  
  
"So, let's say we're talking. And the conversation leers over to oh let's say sex," he saw her squirm a little.  
  
"You want him to hang on, tease him. Just don't give in right away,"  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Simple really. Be playful. While you're talking touch him or wink or anything to let him know that you're thinking the same thoughts,"  
  
"Sounds easy enough,"  
  
"It is Hermione, but what comes next is always much more fun," he grinned at her coyly.  
  
"And that would be..?" she asked just wanting to get to the point, but at the same time enjoying Malfoy's slight tease.  
  
"You've gotta seduce them," he said simply.  
  
Hermione stared at him as though he was crazy. Then she let out a burst of laughter.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked still giggling a little.  
  
He shrugged, "As serious as sex goes,"  
  
"Oh I don't believe this,"  
  
"What are you afraid of Hermione? That you're going to like it?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. She just about ready to forget the entire plan and walk out. But the whole concept of getting to be intimate as way of learning with Draco, the enemy, was enticing.  
  
"Alright fine, teach me then,"  
  
Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Come closer," he growled.  
  
Hermione moved forward slightly so she was standing about, oh let's say, two god damn inches away!! (AN: Sorry bout that guys, got carried away and pissed that I can't be Hermione at this very second. Lucky girl) She watched Draco's eyes rake over her body seductively.  
  
"To start off, you kiss the guy very lightly but make sure your lips linger on his. Try it,"  
  
She nodded and leaned in slightly. Lifting her head up to meet his. She brushed her lips against his making sure they held contact for a few moments before pulling back slowly and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Good," he murmured, "Next, try teasing him slightly by breathing hotly over his skin and licking slightly at the spot underneath the ear," he didn't need to tell Hermione to give it a go because she was already moving closer to him again.  
  
She let her lips brush against his cheek slightly and breathed down towards the skin beneath the ear like Draco had instructed her. She held onto his shoulders slightly to let her tongue dart slowly across his skin.  
  
"Very good," she heard Draco mutter.  
  
She stayed knew his ear not moving back.  
  
"What next?" she whispered hotly into his ear.  
  
She could feel him move slightly so he could slip his hand on her back pulling her, if possible, closer to him. Their bodies practically pressing together made so much heat Hermione couldn't help but enjoy the situation.  
  
"You can try kissing my-his neck," he whispered almost saying 'my'.  
  
Hermione almost grinned into his cheek. She started with very soft and gentle butterfly kisses from beneath his ear slowly working up her courage to let her tongue slip out as she moved down his neck. She decided to be playful and ran her tongue slowly along his skin. She felt him shudder slightly at her touch. His skin was so amazingly soft and sweet that Hermione could have kissed and licked it all day long.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to do that," he growled softly into her hair.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you seemed to like it anyway,"  
  
"You're starting to sound like me now," he said laughing quietly.  
  
"Next?" she asked wanting to continue.  
  
"So by this time, you want the guy's shirt off,"  
  
Hermione needed no further directions. She began fingering his collar undoing one button at a time. She felt his eyes burning on her as she moved down slowly with her hands. Before he could even speak again she started a series of very wet and slow kisses around his collar bone. She could hear him emit a small yet very audible growl/moan from the back of his throat. She couldn't help but feel pleased by this. Feeling wicked, she slowly made her way up his neck again to his lips where she lingered for a moment drawing her tongue across his bottom lip slightly. She finally pulled back looking at him innocently.  
  
"I'm going to let my imagination wander when I think where you learnt all that," he said looking her over again.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the tricks up my sleeve,"  
  
"You're not the only one here who can satisfy someone Draco," Hermione couldn't stop herself.  
  
It was out before she could think about what she had said.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows at her, was she challenging him?  
  
"Well let's see what you're up against," he growled and without warning took her around the waist and pulled her closer.  
  
He pressed his lips firmly against hers pushing his tongue to meet hers. She willingly obliged letting him flick his tongue across hers. She was pressed against him that she could feel his very nicely defined abs pressing into her stomach. In her right mind Hermione would have been running in the opposite direction as fast as she could. But she was too busy immersed in what Draco was doing with his tongue to care.  
  
(AN: Wouldn't we all??)  
  
She felt him push her robes off her shoulders leaving her standing in her shorten skirt and loose shirt and tie. Her nipples fell hard against his slightly bare chest. Her hands somehow found their way to his shoulders and she slid off his shirt. Their kiss deepened as he hovered over her chest then to her neck where he began to remove her tie. She hardly noticed as Draco bit down on her lip causing her to moan in pleasure and pain. His taste was more than intoxicating it was making Hermione kiss harder hungry for more. She lost the tie and his hands moved to unbutton the shirt. He practically ripped off the buttons sending a few flying. He broke the kiss and his eyes fell on her heaving chest. He obviously liked what he saw.  
  
"See you finally got some new underwear," he growled tracing the lace with his finger tips.  
  
Hermione shrugged off the shirt letting his hands explore her skin. His touch was so electrifying Hermione could have melted into his arms. He proceeded to kiss down her neck licking the sensitive spots as he went. His hands roamed along her back finding its way to the clasp of her bra. He pulled at teasingly but did not unhook it. His hands slipped further down to her waist. He pulled her gently so their position changed, to one where she sat on the edge of the table while he kissed down her chest. Moaning she fell back slightly and they moved together so she was lying beneath him. Reaching her cleavage he looked up at her. He smirked, she was lying beneath him totally and utterly giving herself to him.  
  
He went on with his licking and kissing down to the band of her skirt. He blew hot air from there upwards making her squirm for more. Letting his nose graze the soft material of her skirt he slipped his hands beneath her skirt and grasped the waist band of her panties. He felt her lift her hips slightly letting him slide her panties off slowly. Throwing the panties over his shoulder his head disappeared under her skirt.  
  
Hermione moaned loudly as she felt him flick her very wet and awaiting bud. He dragged his tongue down to her soaking hole and slipped his tongue in and then out again quickly. He then slipped in his finger, then another and began to lick and suck on her bud. Hermione felt it coming. She wanted scream out his name in pure PLEASURE as just as she was about to come, he pulled away. She almost screamed in FRUSTRATION. He merely smirked at her and hovered over her. She squirmed wanting him to go back and finished what he started.  
  
He hovered over her lips letting her smell her scent from his lips. Dipping down he let her lick off her flavor from his lips.  
  
"You'll just have to wait till next lesson for the coming part," he whispered raggedly into her ear.  
  
With that he clambered off her and picked up his shirt. Hermione sat up gasping for air. Her pre-orgasm was leaving her a little breathless.  
  
"Oh and by the way. I'm going to keep these," he picked up her panties and waved them at her before leaving the classroom quickly.  
  
  
  
AN: Bet you lot are happy now! Don't worry, plenty more smut coming up. 


	8. Reflecting Back

AN: Holy damn!!! (hmm, sounding like my mate Alex, he talks ,like that) How many god damned people reviewed for chapie seven!!!! Oh am I proud. Hehehehe, this is more fun that I thought. And all the people saying Draco was cruel for leaving out Hermione like that. Pre orgasmic pleasure! But that's our Draco. He likes to play. And I've also heard some very interesting suggestions from the reviewers..  
  
Sex and Diamonds: I LOVE your idea!!!  
  
Bubbles: You lucky thing! You have the advantage, I'm younger than him.. Hmm shouldn't give away my age should i?  
  
Sweet Sorrow: You read my mind girl.  
  
Galadriel: I am well aware of my mistake thanks to a very mischievous Bubbles, but I know what your saying.  
  
Alex: Is this the alex I'm thinking of?  
  
Anyhoo, on with the story. More smutty goodness on the way. My mind is thinking about it at this very moment.  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Reflecting back.  
  
Ok, so Draco had taken her panties and she was left to walk back to the Gryffindor common room without them. Hermione was still trying to get over the whole, um, GOING DOWN ON HER!!!! (AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself)  
  
Oh, and did she like it!! His tongue on her was more than amazing it was hot, sexy, forbidden and so pleasurable that he left squirming for more. Hermione came to her senses. Draco wanted to play with her. Make her beg for more. She was just about begging already so getting what he wanted wasn't going to be too hard.  
  
Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her to hide the missing buttons on her shirt and the fact that she was walking a little awkwardly from the absence of her panties. When she entered the Gryffindor common room she found that there was only one person still awake. Harry.  
  
"Hermione! There you are, I was getting worried!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I had a little run in, with um, a student in the library who needed my help," she lied quickly.  
  
"Right. Is something wrong Hermione? I mean you look a little flustered," he said moving towards her.  
  
Hermione darted away and tried to keep some distance between them.  
  
"No I'm fine. I was just, I mean I'm just tired. Long day," she lied again.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm off to bed," she said quickly.  
  
But a hard seemed to grip her arm before she could get away.  
  
"Herm, if there's anything wrong you know you can talk to me, about anything really," Harry looked her seriously.  
  
She swallowed hard, "It's ok Harry, I know though. Well, good night,"  
  
"Good night,"  
  
He let go of her arm and Hermione practically flew up the stairs to her dormitory. Luckily for her all the girls were already asleep. She sighed heavily and began to remove all her clothes. She crawled into her bed and pulled the red and gold trimmed curtains back so she was hidden from anyone's curious eyes. Snuggling under her sheets her hand wandered down her still hot skin. Draco had made her so hot and when he had stopped she could have killed him. She needed to be satisfied and she needed it NOW.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lay in his bed on his back. He lay in his satin green boxers with the sheets to his waste. Exposing his nicely done chest. (AN: *Massive sigh*) He grinned to himself loving the idea of Hermione lying under him giving herself to him. He took her panties just to remind her that he owned her now. And when he wanted her, he was going to take her. And he was definitely NOT waiting till next lesson. No, he was already wanting her now. Before the week was finished he was going taste more of the Gryffindor lioness.  
  
He remembered how she moaned when he tasted her. How she opened herself to him willingly all in the name of pleasure. He would never have guessed that all that was underneath her snotty and book wormish looks. She was just waiting to be taken by the almighty Slytherin Sex God. And considering it was his title Draco was more than glad to fulfill her needs.  
  
He wondered if she was still a virgin. If so, it would only please him more to take her. To be her first and make her remember his power forever. He was going to be the one she would always compared others to, and never would they live up to it. He felt himself harden just thinking about her. Damn, this was becoming habit. He slipped a hand beneath the cool sheets to relieve himself.  
  
AN: So short I know!!! But this is what happened when the writer gets slack. Oh well, I do have another smutty scene install for you readers. Just be patient, I'm getting all excited just thinking about it. So, while you all wait endlessly for the next chappie, read some other fan fiction. Go crazy over Perfect Gentleman. It is a story on FanFiction and it is most definitely better than this!!!!!! By god! Read it or you will never forgive yourself. Talk about orgasmic pleasure. 


	9. In class, then after class the wonders o...

AN: Awww guys, you make me feel SPECIAL!! LOL, your pleads and praise just writes the chapters for themselves. You guys rock man!!  
  
XtremeGirl: Don't we all girl!!!  
  
Sex and Diamonds: Nah girl, it's a link to where the story is posted. It was too graphic to be on ff.net. There's a sign for smutty goodness!!  
  
Bubbles: No one sucks at writing. Well maybe with the exception of my brother. But you sound like a very interesting person and I feel proud I'm at least one of the people who inspire you. Can't wait to see this story of yours! Am intrigued!  
  
Sweet Sorrow: It's funnier when you, as in me the writer, knows what's going to happen!  
  
So thanks everyone for reviewing me!! I haven't ever got this many reviews for anything I've written. With the exception of MEU, but because of some rating changes that fell apart. Well I won't go into that. Anyhoo!!! On with the story!  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: In class, then after class. (the wonders of random broom closets)  
  
The mad rush of students hurrying in different directions for their classes was hard not to get lost in. But with a little help from Harry and Ginny Hermione managed to stumble out of the mass crowds to their right class. After the episode in the empty classroom with Draco Hermione had been left feeling terribly, well, in a blunt way, horny like hell!  
  
(AN: Man, I can't help myself can I?)  
  
Even after her little pleasure trip afterwards she was left with a hunger for more. AS bad as it was to feel any sort of feeling towards Draco Hermione could not deny it. It wasn't love, far from it. It was pure lust. She needed him. She wanted to be satisfied by him. And she felt ripped off when he didn't.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daze and realized Harry was guiding her by her elbow into the classroom. He had a strange smile on his face as they sat down at their usual desk. Ron sat as far away as possible but he could still watch as Harry scooted his chair as close to Hermione's as possible. She nervously leaned back trying to keep that distance. The Slytherins sauntered into the room with all pride and glory. Draco led the small group as always and he let a smirk spread across his lips. He flicked his tongue slightly across his bottom lip quickly just so Hermione would see it. She let out a little gasp that Harry didn't miss.  
  
"You alright Herm?" he asked.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco slightly as he sat down with the other Slytherins. Pansy sat down next to him but in his lap was a better a description. She immediately began to croon and whisper in his ear. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione still smirking. Hermione shot him a look and turned back to Harry trying to draw up a conversation to keep her mind off Draco.  
  
"Harry, have you finished that essay Snape gave us last week?"  
  
Harry laughed and teased her, "You don't think of anything else do you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. Then an idea hit her. She leaned in slightly and whispered gently into Harry's ear.  
  
"I'm not the book worm you think Mister Potter. You're just not asking the right questions," she purred.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled devilishly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco watching them intently completely ignoring Pansy who was licking his cheek. Harry grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Not the right question eh?"  
  
He leaned in and whispered a some what 'dirty' question about Hermione that Harry was dying to know. Hermione pretended to be shocked at first and pushed against his chest away from her, but a small smile was spreading across her lips. She licked her lips and gave a slow nod to Harry who stared at her wide eyed. Draco leaned forward a little trying to catch the two Gryffindor's conversation. He only succeeded though in letting Pansy slip from his lap causing a loud thud to echo around the classroom. Harry and Hermione looked up, Hermione grinned broadly and licked her bottom lip slightly just for Draco to see. He glared at her and then sent a death stare to Harry.  
  
Just then the Prof. swept into the classroom and began the lesson. Hermione turned back to the front of the classroom feeling very satisfied with herself and took the stares from Draco to her back as a sign of accomplishment. So she had enticed Harry a little but who was to say he wasn't already?  
  
The class went on and Draco completely blocked out what the Prof. was saying and focused all his attention on Hermione. So she thought she could play? Draco had invented the game! His mind already began to tick away as yet another little evil plan formed in his Slytherin head. His little Gryffindor was in for anything but smooth sailing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll meet you later Harry, I want to go to the library first!" Hermione called over her shoulder as the last lesson ended and students ran to put their things away before dinner.  
  
Harry nodded and grinned and winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes as she made her way to the library. She grinned slightly to herself as she thought about Draco's glaring face during their previous classroom encounter. She was very pleased with herself.  
  
Running slightly she tried to hurry to get to the library. She turned the last corner and the doors to the library came into view. She was about five meters away from the doors passing a small broom closet when out of no where two long and slender hands reached out and grabbed her pulling her quickly into the broom classroom. She had no time to scream or yell because once inside the dark closest one of the slender hands lay upon her mouth preventing her from making a sound. She was pushed against the door with a tall and muscular body pressing against hers.  
  
"In a hurry to be somewhere Hermione?" said a familiar seductive voice.  
  
Her eyes focused to the dim light and Draco's pale face danced with the shadows in front of her. He was so close Hermione could have moved two inches forward and their lips would have made contact. He kept her hand over her mouth and growled to her seductively.  
  
"You're not going any where just yet,"  
  
He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his lips. Kissing her so roughly Hermione was being forced back harder into the door. She didn't mind though, her hands flew around his neck and her fingers brushed through his blonde hair. His tongue parted her lips roughly and it slipped around everywhere. His hands were moving towards her front teasing her slightly. He broke the kiss abruptly sucking in a deep and most needed breathe of air. Hermione panted also and stared at Draco and his perfect face. Cold and pale eyes that could make her wet by just looking hotly over her body. Skin that was so sweet and soft, so sweet on her tongue. Lips that did wonders when let loose. Kissing in places she only dreamed a guy would.  
  
She wanted him now, and he knew it. Forget games was what was running through Hermione's mind. She grabbed him around the neck and tried to pull her closer to her. His body pressed against hers and she let him slip his thigh between her legs. Putting pressure on her favorite spot. His face lingered close to hers for a few moments.  
  
"Please.. I need you, now," she whispered hoarsely gripping his shoulder to show her earnest.  
  
He grinned wickedly and drew his lips so close they were almost touching.  
  
"I've got you begging for me Hermione, you're giving yourself to me. DO you think I'll do you right now in a broom closest?"  
  
Hermione whimpered, she wanted him so badly now.  
  
He sniggered and flicked his tongue along her lips. She moaned appreciatively.  
  
"No, no, I'd rather take you some place else, you'll just have to wait,"  
  
He pulled back and pushed her off the door and made his exit. Hermione was left panting, again, and wanting more, fast. She almost thought about running after him but by the time she came out of the closet he was gone and no where to be seen. She licked her lips still tasting him on her. He was playing unfairly now. Hermione didn't know if she could wait any longer.  
  
AN: So sorry guys for these short chappies but I'm getting really slack now. I PROMISE you, you will all see what you've been waiting for in the next few chappies. Thanks again for all the reviews!!! I can't believe so many of fyou reviewed me!!!! I'm totally stunned but very happy. I feel bad for this crap chappies but I'm working on it!! 


	10. Hermione remembers she has brains

AN: Urrrrrggggghhhh, I'm back with an actual chapter!! So while you all skip ahead the Author's note to read it come back after you're done and read this! Some words going out to some of the recent reviewers.  
  
The Raven's Secret: I wonder how long you've been sifting through fan fiction because you seem to have a pretty clear idea of how the game works. I hate to sound big headed and up my self but hey, this isn't a lie. I got stuck on fan fiction about two years ago. Around that time LOTR was making its impact so I went nuts on that. And I'm telling you, even if I haven't been in that department for awhile you'll be seeing the same thing. The difference from HP and LOTR is that LOTR has more sick and humorous twists than they do actual plot line stories. That's not always a bad thing because you can seriously hooked on those stories. Just like HG/DM shipper stories. What makes these stories so unbelievably hard to resist is that no matter how much we deny it we love reading it. And like you said, a well written one will get pass. LOTR is exactly the same, no matter how sick and twisted, they are worth a read. Like for instance, anyone who has read my insane complaining about accusations that I copied off someone else's work completely is incorrect beyond belief. I didn't even bother to read this other person's work because it would have only made me sick. Not out of the plot line twists but how alike it probably is. But it's all a contradiction because fan fiction is copying!!!! What pissed me off is people believed I copied that other person. If I sound like a psycho killer now, forgive me. After all, it's only fan fiction.  
  
Birdie: I like your idea of changing the controlling system and I think I just MIGHT be able to work it into the story line.  
  
Ok that's all I have to say for now. But um, since I'm holidays at the moment I am thinking about trying to add another chapter to just about all the other stories I have posted on this site. Not that anyone ever read those. I have more people reading this fic than anything else, even MEU didn't get this high. And that was LOTR. Quality stuff,.. I lie. Just read the chapter and live happily for the next ten minutes. (note: the chapter isn't actually ten minutes long it's just that if I don't update again after this chapter you can read it again and again for the next ten minutes)  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Hermione remembers she has brains.  
  
After the little interlude in the random broom closet Hermione continued to the library bit with no intention to study. Malfoy's game wasn't fair. He was winning without trying. But it was his game. Hermione didn't like the idea of anyone beating her at a game. Especially one that required full concentration. She was the top student at Hogwarts, why is someone else beating her? And of all people, Malfoy!  
  
She shook her head and slumped down at a table. She stared absently at the shelf of books in front of her wondering what she was going to do. IF Malfoy did decide to take her in the middle of something she was most likely not going to be able to resist. She never could. But she would be letting him win and practically shining the trophy for him. But she didn't hate the idea of Malfoy taking her. Hell no. It was just the way he was going about it.  
  
She sighed heavily, she was always the book worm and even with her new skills she wasn't all that experienced with the whole concept. What she needed was a book with all the answers. She almost laughed, she sounded like her old self.  
  
Then it hit her. Like a thousand bludgers after her. (Oh gee, how corny was that??!?!) She didn't need a book, Malfoy has taught her to tease. And remain calm and cool. And it wasn't hard to go back to ignoring him. She had done that for the larger part of her Hogwarts years. All she needed to do was turn it around. Be the one in control and make Malfoy beg. It would be hard but Hermione was still the top of school, why couldn't she be the top of the Sex Wars??  
  
Malfoy was going to loose his title and Hermione was going to take it. Already her mind was forming a plan. She had the entire population of Gryffindor boys lusting after her it wouldn't be hard to ask for a few favors. The hard part would be resisting Malfoy and time he came knocking. That would need complete self control. And plenty of stamina. Hermione grinned to herself and pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and quill and some ink. She began scribbling down notes as fast as she could about things she would need to change, and people she would need to ask. The grin widened as Hermione felt her old pride for being a Gryffindor came back. They always had the brains to win out every time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione practically flew back up to the Gryffindor common room with a mission to be accomplished. She almost knocked down a wandering first year as she came to a skidding halt at the Fat Lady's portrait. Panting the password she bounced into the common room with a sparkle in her eyes and devious grin on her face.  
  
She received her now normal look overs from the boys but had no time to think about that. She found Lavender who was sitting by the fire in a pile of parchment trying to complete her divination homework.  
  
"Lavender! I really need your help with something," she panted.  
  
Lavender looked up and pursed her lips.  
  
"And why should I help you? Why don't you ask one of the boys to help you,"  
  
Hermione already predicted Lavender's hesitations. It was obvious the other Gryffindor girls were jealous of her dramatic change and the impact it had on the boys.  
  
"Listen, I know you've had your eyes on Neville for a while now, ever since his voice dropped in fifth year,"  
  
Lavender's eyes went wide.  
  
"Are you trying to black mail me?"  
  
"No, I'm saying, if you help me I'll help you. Neville is my Potions partner. He'll tell me anything and I can tell him anything YOU want me to tell him,"  
  
Hermione hoped it was going to work.  
  
Lavender bit her lip and looked nervously around the common room to see if anyone was listening one.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
AN: Muahahahaahhaahahhaa. No smutty goodness today folks. Sorry, I'm a mean horrible bitch I know, but this story really needed a plot line and this, though it sound like a lead to smutty goodness is the beginning of the plot. As well as you standard smut. 


	11. Operation Make Malfoy crawl Part One

AN: For the love of god! I haven't laughed so hard since, since I read my first HP slasher. *Shudder* I just couldn't resist the urge to go and read a Hermione/Draco fic and hell, there is some seriously good shit out there!! Muahaha, I applaude those who can write all those Draco jerking off scenes. I really suck at those. And also, after reading the one I did, feel bad for not putting in the smutty goodness I should have. But now with the plot line in the way it's going to be a few more chapters before we get to the hard core yummy stuff. Just warning you now so you know how long you have to hate me.  
  
Actually, I write this part of the author's note after I checked my reviews and I thank you all so much. Someone said that they read one of my authors note and apparently I have a dirtier version of this story? If I had I would have posted it people, believe me! Also, something about Tom Felton's character getting killed off. I'm suing if that ever happens. Like the reviewer said, Slytherin Pride!!!!  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Operation Make Malfoy Crawl - Part One.  
  
With the help from Lavender Hermione was learning how to play hard to get, girl style. Not just in the way Malfoy had taught her. She wanted to be able to say NO when the time came so Malfoy would be displeased. And it wasn't going to be too hard to do that if she remembered to focus and not look at his lips. She also planned to get her panties back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast the next morning was the first part of her action packed plan. She waited till most of the Gryffindors had already left as Lavender instructed to make her grand entrance. Before she entered the Great Hall she hitched her skirt just a little higher than it already was, loosened her cloak so it hung open leaving plenty of eye view for her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair once and licked her lips. Taking a deep breath she floated gracefully into the Great Hall.  
  
The heads turned as usual now and Hermione smiled and kept her eyes stuck on her house table. Ron was staring open mouth and Harry was letting a grin spread on his lips. Hermione slipped down in between them and enjoyed the burning eyes on her back from the Slytherin table. They deserved what they got. Ron's cheeks were red as Hermione turned to start the plan. He was obviously very embarrassed about previous events.  
  
"Hey Ron, pass the syrup please?" she smiled innocently.  
  
Ron gaped and picked up the jug of syrup and passed it to Hermione. Hermione making an effort for her finger to brush against his as she took the jug. She smiled warmly this time with assurance. Just so he wouldn't wet himself. Pouring the syrup onto her pancakes she licked off the sweet syrup from her fingers she had conveniently gotten on her fingers. She knew both Harry and Ron were staring at her, just as the rest of the Great Hall.  
  
Grinning inwardly she decided to move to step two of the plan. She carefully shrugged off her cloak and placed it casually beside her. She crossed her leg over the other letting her skirt fall back a little. Harry and Ron's stares were more obvious by the seconds.  
  
Good, she thought. She wanted Malfoy to be able to see their reactions. Hopefully, if things were as she planned he would let the fiery dragon inside of him get worked up and he'd come to her, like she planned.  
  
Breakfast wore on and the boys were too busy staring to finish their breakfast. Lavender couldn't help grin a little and shook her head at her handiwork. Hermione sent her a thankful look and grinned. She pretended to ignore the stares and continued to devour her syrup coated pancakes sensually as possible .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was all smiles as she left the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors for their first class. Behind her she could hear Pansy shriek with disgust as someone else had knocked off her spot as Sex Princess without even sleeping with anyone.  
  
"So how come you're all confidence this morning Hermione?" Harry asked linking his arm with hers.  
  
She shrugged, "Let's say it's part of getting back what I want,"  
  
Ron looked at her carefully, a look of suspicion ran across his face but Hermione was too quick and spotted it already.  
  
"Look Ron, I know you disapprove of all this but it's my body, and it's my choice. I just wanted a change," she looked at her red haired friend meaningfully hoping he would understand and they wouldn't have any more incidents.  
  
Ron looked at the ground and then linked his arm also with Hermione.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you forever, and when you're looking like that it's too hard to anyway," he grinned sheepishly, almost apologetic.  
  
Hermione laughed and elbowed him gently. The emotional part of her plan was done, she had cleared the air with her friends. Maybe now she could get a few favors now.  
  
AS the laughing golden trio entered the Transfiguration classroom they felt as thought things were back to normal. They sat down at their usual table talking freely. But the air soon turned to ice when the Slytherins made their entrance. As usual Malfoy led the group of sour faced Slytherins. His eyes burned into Hermione's neck as he sat down. The prof. wasn't anywhere to be seen so he began his early morning taunting.  
  
"Going for slut of the year award eh Granger?" he drawled from behind them.  
  
His expression was the same as it had been for them all their previous years at Hogwarts. A sneering slimy evil expression. He hid the fire inside him, trying to keep his title aware to the Gryffindors. Only Hermione knew what was really going on.  
  
Both Harry and Ron turned around ready to throw something back at Malfoy. Possibly their Transfiguration books. Hermione however remained calm and barely turned her head to face Malfoy.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Did Pansy promise you a good blow if you tried to bring me down?"  
  
The Gryffindors erupted in laughter. But Malfoy was not easily beaten.  
  
"Is that upsetting you Granger? That Pansy's got the privilege,"  
  
Hermione scoffed and finally turned in her chair to fade him with a cruel look to match his own.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Pansy should know it's bad to put small things in her mouth,"  
  
That put him in his spot. Pansy gasped and grabbed the nearest book and threw it towards Hermione, Harry and Ron. All three ducked and the book hurtled towards Prof McGonagall's cage of small butterflies. It knocked down the cage off its stand set loose hundred of little butterflies. At this point, the Prof decided to make an appearance.  
  
"Miss. Parkinson!"  
  
Everyone turned to see the Prof fuming. She glared at the Slytherins and ordered them to catch all the fluttering butterflies and put them back into the some what broken cage and then delivered a detention to Pansy.  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"No buts Miss Parkinson, eight o'clock tonight. You can help Mr. Flich in the dungeons tonight. And ten points of Slytherin!"  
  
The Gryffindors had to bite down on the inside of their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing at the Slytherins.  
  
"Well done Hermione, you managed to put Malfoy in his place, give them all actual work and get Pansy on detention. I'm impressed," Neville commented.  
  
Hermione grinned and shrugged.  
  
Yes, things were running smoothly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunchtime had come and Hermione sat by herself with her Charms book propped open in front of her and a dozen pieces of parchment lying around her. Harry and Ron had collided with Snape who was in a particularly foul mood making them both run an errand for him. Hermione did not mind of course as her mind was set on study mode. She had almost forgotten about the whole Malfoy plot when the very man seated himself down next to her. She sighed and continued to work. Ignoring like she would have done any other time.  
  
"Haven't got any more insults to through at me?" he sneered.  
  
"No, I'm pretending I'm not sitting next to a self-centered arrogant asshole,"  
  
"Oh, nasty Granger, play nice now or your Potty and Weasel might just have to find out about our little interludes of recent," he threatened.  
  
By this time the other Gryffindors further down the table were watching carefully in case Hermione needed a little back up.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow but did not look up from her work. Was he really trying to threaten her?  
  
"You'd only be exposing yourself Malfoy. Who do you think they're going to be believe when I simply say you assaulted me and forced me down,"  
  
"You're just a stupid little Mudblood bitch," he spat angrily.  
  
Hermione looked up finally and put on her best sweet and innocent look. She crossed her legs again letting her skirt slip down a little for his viewing pleasure, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. She leant forward slightly so she was only a few centimeters away from his ear.  
  
Malfoy shifted slightly, he was making her angry as hell, but turning him on at the same time. Was that even possible?  
  
"No Draco, I'm a smart little Mudblood bitch who's taking back what's hers,"  
  
She grinned into his skin and drew back. Malfoy was fuming. He opened his mouth to shoot a comeback at her someone gripped his collar and pulled her back from Hermione.  
  
"Can we help you Malfoy?" Ron spat still holding his collar.  
  
Harry and Ron both loomed over Malfoy ready to beat the crap out of him if he decided to pull and tricks on their Hermione.  
  
His jaw tightened and anger was bubbling inside of him, he looked at Hermione and whispered evilly.  
  
"This isn't over bitch,"  
  
"Bring it on,"  
  
(AN: not ripping anyone off with that now)  
  
Malfoy stood up and roughly shrugged off Ron's grip and stalked off. Harry and Ron slid down next to her still eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"He wasn't giving you a hard time was he Herm?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," she grinned.  
  
"No he wasn't,"  
  
AN: Muhahahahahahahaha, cliff hanger in some sense. I hope this is the little bit longer chappie you folk were after. Have fun everyone.  
  
And thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I feel loved! 


	12. OMMC, Part 2: Panties, boxers and the la...

AN: I feel loved I gotta tell ya. I mean everyone has like completely stopped reading or even looking at what other stuff I write and all eyes are one SBF (Seduction's Best Friend) Holy scariness. I love you people out there, I'm writing this chapter for EVERYONE who has ever reviewed me and sent me death threats made out in strawberry jello. Now there is hint there and hopefully you smart cookies will figure it out. Muhahaha, evil mind ticking away here.  
  
Some shouts going out to my reviewers:  
  
Lady Demon: ok I'm scared, I hope your goldfish is gentle.  
  
Demosa: Heh, I like your expression and thanks for the compliment!  
  
LadyJen: My friend, your strawberry jello death threats have inspired. Everyone applaud for LadyJen because we're all about to get very sticky!!  
  
And also out to everyone who reviewed for chappie twelve, I know there were a lot of pissed off people after my silly little cliffhanger. I promise I'll try and hold back on em but you can't blame if it's for a very good reason. K? hehehe, it'll be all worth it anyway folks. (also, sorry bout the chapter mixing up thingy, my authors notes stuffed it) (ooooh and OMMC is Operation Make Malfoy Crawl)  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: OMMC, Part 2: Panties, boxers and the laughing lioness.  
  
Hermione wasn't born a witch for no reason. But it took plain skill to put the next part of her plan into action. With Malfoy burning inside with a mixture of hate, anger and plenty of want, he was at his weakest. Hermione could almost do anything now, she was walking on clouds, but clouds made of Gryffindor boys. When Hermione ran over the plan in mind during her last lesson for the day, History of Magic, she felt slight guilt. Not really guilt though. It was evil, what she was doing to Malfoy but he got as good as he had given. Hermione didn't want to be thought of as brains and nothing more. Yes that had meant plenty to her before and still did, no, she wanted brains and looks. Because with looks comes special favors from special friends. Part two of her plan was going a little help from her good pal Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, how's the essay going?" she asked casually sitting down next to him at one of the desks in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry looked up, doing a once over, smiling but looking very frustrated.  
  
"Alright I guess, I'm the not the best at writing essay's for Potions,"  
  
"Don't worry, maybe I can help?" Hermione asked letting a cheeky grin on the loose.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and turned fully so they were face to face.  
  
"What exactly do you mean Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shrugged innocently and bit her lip but smiling at the same time. The whole cheeky thing playing on her side.  
  
"Well I certainly wouldn't write it for you but I can well, let's say, inspire you," the grin was on the loose again.  
  
Harry grinned also, "Well when you put it that way.."  
  
Hermione flicked back her hair slightly and leaned in to whisper to him.  
  
"But I would need to call in a favor for this,"  
  
"I knew there had to be a catch," Harry said, a little let down.  
  
"I need to borrow your cloak,"  
  
"What for?"  
  
Hermione knew Harry wouldn't just give it away so she put her skills into action again. She placed her fingertips on his arm and leaned in again.  
  
"Just some late night studying, I don't want to get caught,"  
  
"Why..wh- why don't you just do it now like everyone els- else?" Harry stuttered as Hermione let her breath hit his skin.  
  
Hermione already had an answer all ready. She leaned in real close so only Harry would hear.  
  
Harry almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"You what?!!"  
  
Everyone sitting around in the common room looked up at the two curiously. Hermione giggled like a little school girl putting on a shy face.  
  
"Shh, you can't tell anyone Harry. Please?" this time she slid her hand down his arm letting it disappear under the table.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure,"  
  
He still looked a little miffed as Hermione slipped her hand back onto the table.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you're a darling. Just wait until everyone has gone here and then give it to me ok?"  
  
Hermione stood up and went into her dorm to get some things together. As she left she could still feel Harry's eyes on her and his surprised yelp about a little false information. But Hermione knew with all the changes happening lately Harry would believe anything. Even if it was a little naughty even for Hermione now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slipping around the castle in the middle of the night in James Potter's invisibility cloak didn't seem like such a bad thing. Even for the rule abiding Hermione, well not of recent days though. She couldn't help but feel invincible skirting around unseen like a ghost. Part of her plan was to make sure Malfoy wouldn't suddenly burst in and surprise her so she arranged a little interlude for him. Gladly accepting Lavender was due to stop him on his way up from the library to his common room. Hermione peered around the corner seeing Lavender and Malfoy standing quite close whispering. She felt the smallest tinge of jealously as Malfoy slipped his hand around her waist and led her to the nearest broom closest. This so coincidentally was the one he had pulled her into for their little chat. Hermione shrugged it off thinking what she was doing was the best. In her interest anyway.  
  
She glided along to the Slytherin common room portrait entrance. This part of the plan would need a little bit of patience. She didn't want to risk just asking for the Slytherin password because no doubt Malfoy would find out one way or another. Hermione lingered cautiously looking out for anyone heading to the portrait. No one came. It was late, she shouldn't have expected anyone to be wandering around at this time of night. With the exception of herself, Malfoy and Lavender. Another tinge of jealously hit as her mind wandered back to what Malfoy and Lavender could have been into at that very moment. She pondered for a moment longer until the clicking of the portrait opening as a Slytherin stepped out.  
  
"Crabbe I'm going to go look for Malfoy, he said he'd be back by now. This plan of his isn't going to work if HE'S slacking off also," Goyle called this over his shoulder as he stepped out and began down the hall from which Hermione had come.  
  
She didn't have time to think about this plan Malfoy was plotting as the portrait had already begun to swing shut. She slipped into the common room quickly and looked around. Her first sensation was that it was very cold. Not like the Gryffindor common room. A fire was lit but it seemed to be doing absolutely nothing but look pretty. A few Slytherins were about doing some late night study or as Hermione suspected, plotting some evil Slytherin way to cheat on an exam.  
  
The room was filled with the Slytherin colors. Green and silver draped the walls and polished black leather couches littered the room. Hermione noticed under the silver rugs that the floor was completely stone. Unlike the rich golden carpets in Hermione's own common room.  
  
As she looked around in amazement she caught a glimpse of Crabbe heading up a series of stone steps to what Hermione thought was the boys' dormitories. She quickly followed, but Crabbe seemed to be going further and further up a tower like staircase. The Slytherins could not be this refined Hermione thought. It wouldn't be far. Still, out of interest she kept following Crabbe until they reached a large door.  
  
Crabbe took his wand from his pocket and tapped the handle three times.  
  
// He still has that? I thought he might have accidentally sat on it by this point //  
  
The door swung open and a grand room appeared. No way in hell could it have been Crabbe's room. So Hermione's mind switched to the first most likely answer. It had to be Malfoy's.  
  
The room had a large bed covered in green silk sheets that seemed to go on forever. The room was decorated the Slytherin colors also. But much more elegantly. The room was fir for a Prince. Then Hermione realized the irony in that. Crabbe moved to the desk near the window and opened the second draw. He pulled out a few pieces of parchment and then turned and proceeded to go back the way he came. Hermione was still transfixed on the beautiful room to notice that the large door had clicked shut.  
  
She suspected that Lucious Malfoy had something to do with this. No Hogwarts student would ever be allowed to have a room as grand as this all for themselves. Hermione shrugged off the cloak knowing she would probably not be disturbed again being the almighty Slytherins Prince's room. Hermione moved around the room in astonishment tracing the gorgeous furniture with the tips of her fingers. A proud bookcase took up one whole wall with many titles that Hermione only dreamed of. Many were those of the Dark Arts in Magic. What could she have expected? Children's books?  
  
Moving to the desk Hermione got a little curious. Opening drawers she found a number of regular things a teenage boy would keep in his desk drawers. A collection of quills and plenty of crumpled parchments. Nothing of great importance. Nothing even in the second drawer from which Crabbe had taken the pieces of parchment. But in the bottom drawer some things were just a little too hard to ignore. At least four or five boxes of different condoms lay proudly along with a few other items. A shiny pair of real muggle police handcuffs and keys stared up at Hermione spilling with secrets that only Hermione's imagination could conjure. A few other items of, "sexual pleasuring" tools were in the drawer also. Ones Hermione had never seen before and ones she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how they were used.  
  
// Jesus Malfoy is a kinky bastard //  
  
Hermione toyed with the idea of stealing the handcuff but decided against it as she was on other business. She went straight to the large chest of drawers she guessed held Malfoy's clothing. The first drawer was a hit. Laid out neatly were socks, underwear and a satin mountain of Slytherin boxers. Hermione grinned and stood awhile picking out one she liked best. Finally deciding on a smooth black and forest green pair with a silver serpent imprinted on it Hermione quickly tucked it into her robes. Before closing the drawer Hermione searched thoroughly for anything else. Such as her Panties. No such luck though. She tried the other drawers. Nothing but clothes and dirty laundry. Hermione was getting frustrated.  
  
She looked under the bed and in the wardrobe. Nothing at all. Hermione was flustered and she wasn't going to give up. She yanked the pillow off the silk pool in anger. She would have cried in frustration if a peek of lacy material hadn't caught her eye. It had been carelessly tucked under the sheets that lay beneath the pillow. Hermione picked at the lace and as she suspected, they were hers. Panties found, boxers hers, she would have left. But something else caught her eye. The silk sheets were unleveled. As if there was something else under there. Curiously Hermione pulled back the sheet slightly. A large brown and crumpled envelope looked just a little too inviting to Hermione and by now, sitting on the edge of the Prince of Slytherin's bed the envelope was screaming to be opened.  
  
Ignoring common sense Hermione picked up the envelope and was surprised to feel how heavy it was. Still unaware of what it was Hermione peeled back the sticky clasped which looked as though it had been opened many times.  
  
An array of glossy covered magazines spilt onto the bed. Hermione's eyes took a moment to realize what she was looking at. First she wondered why Malfoy would hide magazines under his sheets, then it her. Malfoy had a colorful collection of PORN magazines. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh, cry or throw up. She picked one up and flicked through it. Flesh, flesh and more flesh. Draco Malfoy was one horny bugger!!  
  
Hermione thought about this for a moment. Could she use this to her advantage? She thought so. Carefully picking on that seemed the most, well, graphic Hermione rolled it up and tucked it also into her robes. Feeling very pleased with herself Hermione Put everything back the way it was and collected the invisibility cloak and headed for the door. Still smiling Hermione tried to turn the handle.  
  
But it wouldn't move. It was like it was frozen like that. Panic quickly over took smugness as Hermione frantically tried to turn the handle. She pushed and she pulled but it would not budge. She didn't really like the idea of staying in Malfoy's room for the night. As fear began to sink in, Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stone steps. Her mind flickered as she came to a realization. Malfoy was back and he was coming up. She threw the cloak around herself and stepped back to see Malfoy come in. He wore a smug and satisfied look and his robes were a little messed up. Lavender must have done well. Hermione would have made her escape then but Malfoy didn't just let the door swing shut on it's on, no, he made sure the door closed.  
  
Hermione's heart sunk and fear was coming back. She stood close to the door and watched Malfoy move about in his room. Praying he was going out again and she wasn't going to be stuck there. She held her hand over her mouth in fear he would hear her breathing. Malfoy however did not hear anything. He took off his robes, jumper, tie and shirt. Hermione watched now hoping he wasn't going to go looking for clean boxers. He unbuckled his belt but did not take off his pants. (even if Hermione was secretly hoping he was going to) He opened his wardrobe and took a bathroom robe from it and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing a towel also he moved to the door again. Hermione didn't wait, she leapt out of there as soon as the door was opened wide enough.  
  
Malfoy blinked twice a little confused. He swore he felt a brush of something soft against his bare chest. But saw no one, thinking it was just too late he shrugged it off and continued to the bathroom. While down the steps flew a half panting, half laughing lioness. With her, something of hers, something of his and something that was going to make Hermione very happy and Malfoy very mad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Look at that. I finished a chapter, finally!!! I only finished this chapter after my reviews topped three hundred! How cool is that everyone? Thanks a bunch to everyone who reads and reviews and anyone who reads it alone. You guys are cool! Enjoy the chappie and hold out for the next one. 


	13. Stolen goods piss off Slytherin Prince o...

AN: Beware of the plot!! Ah well, it's only here so the story makes a little sense, even if it just for me. And of recent reviews I have viewed some questions. One has asked whether emotions will come into play wit the story or whether it'll just be smutty goodness. That's undecided as yet. Also, one reviewer has suggested that Draco win the game. That also is undecided. And as for one reviewer who stated who Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe to me, well, I feel insulted. Come on!!!! Like I wouldn't know!!!!! Sorry bout that folks, but I did not take that little bit of well known information well. I don't hate anyone about it, just, didn't take it too well. Anyways, on with the story! P.S To the lovely reviewer who took the chance to dis me out for a few paragraphs, I say, well hey, I don't give a fuck really because if you don't like what I write. Don't read it!!! As seen in your list of fics that you write, most are rated G. Are you sure you should be reading R rated fictions? You are obviously older, by the comment you leave that is easily seen. I welcome flames people, but I never stated that I would not fight fire with fire.  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Stolen goods piss off Slytherin Prince.  
  
Malfoy emerged in his luxurious room with his Slytherin bath robe wrapped tight around him. Being a Malfoy meant only the best of the best of things. Lucious Malfoy expected only the best for his son. Perfection. And Draco Malfoy only accepted perfection in his choice of girls. Well that wasn't entirely true. He had just screwed Lavender, yes, but still, a Malfoy was always a Malfoy.  
  
He looked at the large clock on the wall above his desk. It was nearly midnight. Time had flown by. And yet he had not achieved much for his original task. After waiting practically half the night in the library for Granger, she did not appear. And then a little side tracked meeting with Lavender in the broom closet.. Malfoy only had himself to blame. He couldn't help being that attractive to all the girls.  
  
A smirk found its way to Malfoy's lips. So his plan for the night hadn't gone exactly the way it was supposed to, he did have a screw and in some sense, it was almost like the plan. Was even a Gryffindor too. So there WAS accomplishment there. But Malfoy couldn't help feel a little displeased that it was Lavender he had nailed and not Hermione. That she was still winning the game they had begun to play. Again, it was only himself to blame. What he had thought would get him and him alone what he wanted totally turned around and bit him in the ass. He taught Hermione enough to be a player also. A beginner, but still a player. And she was the top student of the school. It wasn't as though it would have been hard for to figure out the rest.  
  
Malfoy knew he had to get his act together or he would loose his title. And to Granger?? Where would his dignity go? He had let her beat him in their grades, but he wasn't about to let her win in his own game. A game he had started. It was unheard of. No Malfoy would be beaten. Fury began to build up inside Malfoy. Like water boiling. It was only a matter of time before something was going to explode, and cool Slytherin Prince might loose it.  
  
He shook his head, no. It wasn't going to happen. He would marry Parkinson before that happened. Making a silent promise in his head Malfoy opened his top drawer for some boxers still thinking and plotting about what he was going to do. He paid no real attention as he aimlessly groped for a pair. Pulling one out he slipped into them and donned off his bathrobe. Just as he was about to pull back the sheets something clicked.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly like a serpent readying to strike. He back tracked his steps to his chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer again and sifted through the contents carefully. He specifically remembered that one pair of boxers had been there this morning, and now, it was missing. Suspicion arose and Malfoy moved around his room quickly to see if anything else had mysteriously disappeared. When he saw nothing he thought maybe he had just forgotten about the boxers when he dropped it into the laundry for the house elves to wash along with his dirty Quidditch gear.  
  
But as he finally pulled back the sheets to sleep he saw his thick paper envelope. Again, suspicion arose and Malfoy noticed something very odd. The package wasn't as heavy or thick as it was the night before. Carefully he opened it and out slid the contents. He counted them and then something else clicked.  
  
One was missing. Malfoy may not have been the smartest student at Hogwarts but he wasn't stupid enough not to realize what was going on. Only few had ever been in his private room. Those within his house and those who qualified as "special" enough to be brought into his bed. But even then, none of which knew about his private collection. Boxers may have been one thing, but his magazines were another. Only one possibility ran over him mind, a name that had been screaming in his head since the night he stole the panties. And there was one way to be sure.  
  
He looked beneath the sheets thoroughly for folds of white lace. But none appeared to him. Yes, now he was sure. Malfoy did not know whether to be furious that he had been tricked by the lioness or whether he should feel proud that he was her teacher. Malfoy shook his head, how could have he been so stupid? The Lavender girl was friends with Hermione. It all fell into place. How easily she had tricked him. She knew he wouldn't have been able to resist a snack before bed and had set the whole thing up. How she had gotten up there in the first place was beyond him but it didn't matter. He was going to get his revenge.  
  
Before he could begin to plot the next move Malfoy checked if anything else was missing. His mind flickered for a moment. Surely if she had taken back her panties she would have seen what else was under his sheets. Sudden panic over took the usually calm and in control Slytherin. He ripped off the sheets and stared at the thick envelope. It was as it had been when he left it. Still unsure he tore off the tab and poured its contents onto the sheets just as Hermione had done only a little while ago. Sifting carefully through the glossy magazines Malfoy's insides were bouncing up and down. The Lioness had made a fool of him again. One of the magazines were missing.  
  
This complicated things. If he did decide to attack, she would surely blackmail him with the evidence she stole. Not only would it tarnish his reputation and would he loose all respect and fear from other students, she would have won the game. Rather easily. Malfoy was fuming now. The pride had gone and he was very mad. A filthy Mudblood had stolen his goods and tricked him into the panties of another Gryffindor. Was the game he was playing really worth it now? The game was becoming more than just lust filled pleasures. Those who played needed to sharp enough to figure out another attack.  
  
Unfortunately Malfoy was still a little too dumbstruck to really know what to do next. But he did promise that she would fall next. And he would win.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione didn't think she would have made it back to the Common room alive she was trying so hard not to laugh. After getting out of the Slytherin Prince's room she felt invincible, she was in the lead. She could do whatever she wanted now. She had what was hers back, something of his and something that could make her and her fellow Gryffindors very happy.  
  
She was sure the Weasley twins would have been proud of her that she was able to pull off such a feat with no cost to her. Hermione felt proud, accomplished and very cheeky all at once. The Snake boy was going to have to try harder to get his boxers and dignity back from Hermione. And she highly doubted it would be any time soon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: So short I know!! But hey, I did finally update did I not? I promise like hell that the next chapter will be longer and more enjoyable. On our behalf maybe. Malfoy might not be too happy. I don't know, I haven't figured that part out yet! But like I said, look out for Strawberry jello!!! 


	14. A Declaration of War and a little fun wi...

AN: And I'm back with a vengeance boys and girls!!! After a very long holiday and many frustrated readers waiting to find out what happens next I've finally come back. I figure I've made you lot wait enough. I've had some good ideas for our now apparent plot. What are these two sex gods going to do? It's all about war baby!!!! Strap on your chain mail underwear and pack some extra condoms. We're all in for a rough battle. The battle of Sex Gods!!  
  
And a huge thanks to all the great reviewers and readers and such for your lovely support. If my reviews hadn't reached four hundred I would never have updated!  
  
(also sorry bout the bad spelling mistake of Malfoy's dad. Lucius.)  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Declaration of War and a little fun with quills.  
  
The next day Hermione, who still felt rather pleased with herself, though tired returned Harry's cloak with a warm smile and red blush and cheeky grin from Harry. Things over the past couple of weeks couldn't have been better. Hermione felt the change she was going through was finally working off.  
  
She left the Gryffindor common room with the others with high spirits that in her mind could not be tarnished. She smiled more, didn't shout at anyone who asked for her homework to copy but merely gave in figuring none of them were going to leave Hogwarts unless she showed them it anyway. All the Gryffindors, who had been first shocked by sexy Hermione, were now genuinely glad that happy Hermione seemed to be here to stay.  
  
Most of the Gryffindor seventh years entered the Great Hall for breakfast pretty much at the same time in hope to grasp some of Hermione's good natured mood. Call it good Karma.  
  
"You know Hermione, I think we could get used to this," Ron commented patting her on the arm lightly still conscious of previous events between the two.  
  
"How do you mean?" Hermione asked knowing perfectly well.  
  
"You being so happy and cheerful instead of stressing out unnecessarily," Harry put in with a mouthful of toast.  
  
Hermione shrugged and smiled grabbing her own stack of toast. Harry and Ron shared a grin but continued to devour their breakfast.  
  
"How do you do it Hermione? Go from being thoroughly upset with these two gits to complete walking sex goddess and then finally to ultra cool and awesome Hermione?" Ginny asked from across the table.  
  
Hermione noticed a touch of jealousy. Ever since her unlucky clashes for Harry's affection Ginny had been second choice. Hermione always came first when it came to Harry and Ron's attention. Hermione felt the guilt start to rise. While wrapped up in all her glory she had forgotten true Gryffindor qualities. Like standing by friends.  
  
"Well. ." before she could even really start her sentence the morning post came through the Great Hall.  
  
There was a great flutter of wings and squawking from unpaid deliveries. Hermione sighed inwardly knowing she wouldn't be able to explain much to Ginny over the noise and crowds of people around her so she promised that Ginny was going to be only one who knew the whole story. She deserved to, Ginny would have been the closest thing to a real best girl mate that Hermione had and it would only be fair to her.  
  
Just as Hermione looked up to see if her parents had sent anything a large school owl floated down to her and dropped a small piece of parchment. It flew away immediately and Hermione only had a few seconds to register. Thinking it was just some note another house mate might have sent her asking for notes in class or something Hermione unraveled the note.  
  
'This is War. The Lion may have a heart of gold But gold can be melted. The Snake can slip through the Lion's Defenses. Prepare for battle Lioness Because You will surely fall to my blow.'  
  
Hermione looked up at once after reading the first few lines and knew straightaway who had sent it. She tried not to feel nervous and give in to what the snake was surely plotting. She looked down again and finished reading the note.  
  
'They say the news brings forth the bad. So I say Listen to the news.'  
  
There was nothing else on the note and Hermione was confused. What did it mean by listen to the news? What news? Surely he didn't mean the Daily Prophet. Hermione feeling the eyes of her friends scrunched up the note and tucked it into her cloak pocket. She pretended to eat like the others while in her head thoughts and possibilities flew through like they were on steroids.  
  
One thing was very clear from the note. Draco Malfoy had declared war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched her every move from across he hall. Something he could be proud of that he inherited from his father was the ability to read people's expressions very well. Especially when one did not know they were being watched so intently. Malfoy saw every single bit of emotion pass across his Lioness's face. It was only the beginning. It wouldn't be long before she would figure it out. Hermione had brains; she was going to use them.  
  
A smirk was forming as he watched her scrunch the note into a ball and place it into her pocket. He had a plan, after much thinking and evil plotting, Malfoy definitely had a plan. Though his original plan had been halted, this new one was going to leave the Lioness screaming for more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast and then declaration of war Hermione found herself sitting in a double Potions lesson. As if she hadn't already had something to squash her high spirits earlier on. Snape was as cruel as he had always been and showed no mercy to Hermione's current predicament. Hermione however made use of this lesson with the Slytherins to observe her enemy. Hoping that he might let something slip up.  
  
Unfortunately Malfoy had planned things so well to a Malfoy perfection he knew exactly what Hermione was thinking. He played her watching game just as well as she did if not better.  
  
"Take down these notes quickly and then you may begin making your potion," Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts and Hermione quickly took out her quill to start copying the notes from the bewitched black board which was now scrawling out the ingredients of a very complicated potion.  
  
Malfoy grinned slowly and took out his wand. It was time to have a little fun.  
  
"San Quilicat," he muttered under his breath.  
  
He watched the side of the Gryffindor's face as within seconds it turned from concentrated to confusion.  
  
'The properties of this potion can affect. . I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY I LOVE DRACO MALFOY  
  
"What the?!" Hermione cried in surprise.  
  
She had gone from writing notes off the black board to declaring love for Malfoy! How the hell?  
  
Ron who had heard her cry looked over her arm to see what she was on about only to find something he only saw in his nightmares.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!???" he roared.  
  
There was simultaneous action throughout the class. Many of the students looked over to Hermione and Ron while Snape turned a violent shade of power red at the 'large' disruption of his class.  
  
Harry flinched at Ron's yell and looked over to Hermione's work also. She wasn't quick enough to cover it and Harry's eyes grew wide and he dropped his quill mid dip into the ink pot. Neville nearly fell out of his chair and Lavender shrieked slightly.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MISTER WEASLEY?!" Snape roared louder than Ron by far.  
  
His menacing voice echoed on the dungeon walls.  
  
Hermione's mind was racing and it didn't take long until she figured it out. She turned in her chair and shot a deathly glare at the very one and only Malfoy. He shrugged and pouted innocently.  
  
Just as she was about to pull out her wand and curse Malfoy back to his rich snobby father Snape shouted again.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS MISS GRANGER?" apparently Snape had moved across their desks inspecting their work.  
  
Ron looked as though he was about to feint from shock and Harry was still gaping, his hand still in the position of holding his quill. Hermione looked up at the overpowering Prof. Snape and felt fear and anger wash over her like a bucket of icy water.  
  
"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR FAILING TO COMPLETE SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS AND INSTEAD WRITE CHILDISH NONSENSE OF AFFECTION!!"  
  
Hermione couldn't speak.  
  
"AND ANOTHER TWENTY FOR DISTURBING THE CLASS MISTER WEASLEY! YOU WILL BE BOTH SERVING A WEEKS WORTH OF DENTENTION!"  
  
Ron recovered from shock and turned to outrage.  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"TWO WEEKS MISTER WEASLEY!!!!"  
  
Hermione was going to rip Malfoy apart and leave his bloody guts for the werewolves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ta da!! I finally finished the long awaited chapter. Hope you liked it. It's all about war baby!! 


	15. Hot Gossip in the GRyffindor Tower

AN: Yes I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated. If it hadn't been for the people at my school who had somehow come across my stuff and then constantly nag me for an update this would not be happening.  
  
Shouts going out to all the people I know personally and have reviewed me. Thanks to everyone who just kept reviewing. I also realized that I promised you all some strawberry jello. I'm keeping my word, be sure of that! Anyhoo, enough of me blabbering on, you all wanna read the chapter after such a long wait.  
  
Also I know it might come out as a bit fluffy at the beginning but it gets better. The fluffiness is actually Hermione's conscious.  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Hot Gossip in the Gryffindor Tower  
  
The day had not gone well for Hermione. Or Ron for that matter but he only knew half the story. It wasn't long before he and Harry had her cornered and bombarded her with questions of accusation. All Hermione could do was mutter helplessly that it hadn't been her writing that. She had been cursed to. But the two boys hardly believed her.  
  
The day hadn't come to an end either, that night Hermione spent four hours at least scrubbing down the dungeons for Snape while listening to Ron lecture her about how filthy, snobbish, terrible, rotten Draco Malfoy was. The very person who had put her where she was now.  
  
All she wanted to do in that grueling four hours was rip apart Malfoy with some ghastly knife like object. Her day had started out so happily, she had gained the upper hand yet Malfoy still had sneaked his way back into the game. Although, she did still have that upper hand. It was a simple matter of using that upper hand that Hermione might make Malfoy pay dearly.  
  
In the distant part of her mind she was vaguely taking in what Ron was saying as he scrubbed the desk beside her.  
  
"Why you would even be thinking about a rotten little snob like Malfoy in the first place is still beyond me. You, of all people!" Ron cried like he still couldn't believe the day's events had really taken place.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
  
"With all he's done to you over the years. How he's treated you! Not to mention he's reputation for banging nearly every girl in the entire school! Do you really want to be added to his list?"  
  
Hermione cracked, she had had enough, "Of course not! I would die before I let that happen!!"  
  
"Then why?!" Ron croaked in some sort of misery.  
  
She sighed tiresomely, "I've already told you Ron, and Harry, it wasn't me writing all that! Malfoy put a curse on my quill and it wrote all that on its own!"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Hermione could tell he was starting to come round. She had little effort left either way to try and convince him otherwise. So she merely finished scrubbing the desk she had been working on.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice was saying she had already been added to his list. Well half her name was there. The lessons, especially the last one, she had let herself fall into him. She had let him play her like she was nothing. In a sense he had already won. He only needed to know that she knew it too to conquer her completely. Even without actually sleeping with her.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt disgusted with herself. Had she really become apart of HIS sick twisted idea? Had she really let herself fall into HIS game? Although she might have been winning, it was still HIS game. She felt as though she had sunk to the very bottom of the world and was being laughed at by none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. Whether he knew it or not was beyond her but all the same, it was how she really felt.  
  
She was confused now, what was going to do? Stop playing and let him win? Keep playing, win but become just like him? Suddenly everything wasn't right, the whole idea wasn't right. She wasn't being herself and everyone seemed to know it except her. She stopped scrubbing the desk and looked at her hands.  
  
They were the same as they always had been. She looked down at herself. Her uniform altered. She touched her hair. It was tamed. (Help from Lavender) She was only slightly different in appearance but totally different in soul. How had she let herself become what she was now? It was Malfoy that she had blamed all the years for all the hurting problems she had had in the past. Who was she going to blame now?  
  
She didn't have time to answer her own question because Snape swept into the dungeon and barked a curt dismissal. Ron sighed in total relief and pulled at Hermione's arm, leading her out of the dark and odd smelling dungeon.  
  
The whole way the two walked back to the common room Hermione heard nothing of what Ron was saying. Her mind had run away with a million different possibly endings to her story.  
  
Guilt and regret had pretty much taken over her now and it seemed like there was no turning back. So what was she to do?  
  
"Sleep. That's the first thing I'm going to do when I get into the dormitory," Ron's voice cut into her thoughts suddenly.  
  
They were standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ron was racking his brain for the password.  
  
"Fire Bolt," she answered offhandedly.  
  
"That's the one! Don't worry about changing, oh no, I'm going to sleep before I hit the bed!" he went straight back to talking about sleep while Hermione continued to ponder quietly.  
  
Ron bid her goodnight as he went to his own dormitory and Hermione to hers. She expected the other girls to be sleeping already but when she entered tiresomely she heard the quiet whispers of her dorm mates.  
  
"God, I can't believe you're taking that slut Pansy seriously," voice one.  
  
"I know it sounds weird hearing this from her but she sounded sincere!" voice two.  
  
"As if she's telling the truth, there's no proof," voice three.  
  
Hermione stumbled a little as she made her way to the bed. They were talking about Pansy, a Slytherin. Out of habit her ears pricked up as she tore off her clothes before scrambling into bed.  
  
"Since when has Pansy Parkinson been sincere? And Hermione, as if she would do something like that!" voice one.  
  
"Although, you have seen the way she has been acting recently, you know altering her uniform and all," voice three.  
  
"Exactly!" voice two.  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her own quiet breathing when she heard her name. Were they talking about something she had done with Malfoy? Of course not, how would Pansy know. Unless Malfoy told her of course.  
  
"But Hermione is smarter than that," voice one.  
  
"Listen I know what I heard. I first heard it from a girl in fifth year from Hufflepuff. How she found out is beyond me, but I too wasn't totally sure. So I went and asked Ginny if she knew anything. She said she only knew what Pansy told her. So I went and asked Pansy herself. She said that Hermione had been up there, in his very room, touching his things and apparently using them as blackmail!" voice two.  
  
Hermione put a hand over her mouth. So Pansy had found out and had spread it around the school. It was all over now.  
  
"Not just that either, Pansy also said that Malfoy had been ordered by Hermione to do, well, sexual favors for her!"  
  
Hermione shot up in bed, she was grateful for the four post curtains drawn around her.  
  
"That isn't like Hermione at all, I don't believe you," voice three.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well guess what, somebody found Malfoy's boxers in Hermione's drawers and I have them here!" voice two cried in triumphant.  
  
"Shhh," the other two muttered simultaneously.  
  
They giggled.  
  
"Well go on, show us them then!" voice one.  
  
Hermione opened the curtain ever so slightly to the bed next to her just to catch a hand reached from behind her own curtain to the bed side drawers and pull out, none other then a forest green and black, serpent imprinted pair of boxers.  
  
It was impossible, no way in hell could anyone have found those! She had hid them with so well at the top of her bed where no body ever looked. How had these girls gotten hold of them? Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. The note Malfoy had sent to her declaring official war. It had said something about listening to the news?  
  
Hermione fell back into her bed and welcomed defeat in the second battle that Malfoy had set up without her even realizing it. Had she lost her upper hand? It was certain though, she had to keep playing. Hermione Granger would marry Goyle before letting Draco Malfoy make a fool of her.  
  
AN: Muhahahahahaqhahahahahaha, the long awaited chappie is now finished! All those that have been plotting my death can now be satisfied, but not in the way I know you're all thinking. You all have dirty minds!! Well, me too so I guess its ok!  
  
I am REALLY sorry there is no REAL smut in this chapter but I wrote this chapter two months ago when I actually HAD internet. Now I'm back and just so you don't al kill me I've written another chapter. A more, 'satisfying' chappie is on its way!! I PROMISE!! I only have 20 hours of internet so I'll make the most of it. 


	16. Show some selfcontrol!

AN: I did promise you another chapter. ^_^ Do you think I'd keep you waiting that long for another 'satisfying chapter. . . . . Well maybe I would have but I felt considerably generous today and decided to finally write THAT chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!! I can't believe how many people actually like my story. You have to thank Teenage Boy Hormones really. They're the ones who made it all happen! But anyways, ladies and gentlemen, the chapter we've al waited upon, the one and only, smut (in the best possible taste of course) and yummy tom-ness, SATISFYING CHAPTER!! Woo hoo!  
  
A little warning, this ain't for little innocent kiddies. In fact, what the hell are you doing in the R rated stories any way! Go on shoo!  
  
Older, more experience readers, if you're anything like me, you'll love this . . . ^_^  
  
~*~ Seduction's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Show some self-control!  
  
Hermione had a restless night after that. How could she possibly sleep after she heard what she did?? She was already having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that someone had somehow manage to find the boxers let alone deal with the ridiculous rumor that had seemingly spread right under her nose. Hermione found herself mortified. What was she going to do at breakfast the next morning? Surely by then everyone would have heard the rumor. And what would Harry and Ron think? She had already had enough of Ron's 'wise words' and couldn't bear to even imagine what he would say after he heard this rumor. Harry might be just as bad.  
  
How all of this had happen so quickly was very much beyond Hermione. It had all begun with the stupid letter Malfoy had sent her at breakfast. Then it hit her. Square bang in the head; in the silly letter Malfoy had sent her it had said something about . . .  
  
What was it? She racked her brain mercilessly trying to remember what it was.  
  
"They say the news brings forth the bad, so I say, listen to the news,"  
  
Had he really meant what he said by "bad news"? Did he mean he knew of the rumor? Of course he would have! He was probably the one who started it! But what if, maybe it wasn't him and maybe someone had seen her be pulled into that random broom closet?  
  
Hermione bit her tongue. Was she really sticking up for that ferret? There were just too many contradicting thoughts going on up in her little mind. What was she to do? One way or another Malfoy had definitely pulled the rug from under her very feet. She felt like a fool as she turned on and stuffed her head under her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning as students filed in for breakfast in the Great Hall, Malfoy could not help but feel slightly proud of himself. He was smug about his little trickery with the ever so cocky lioness. He knew there was no real way she was going to be able to handle all the pressure and would surely have to forfeit it to him.  
  
He could already smell the sweet, sweet aroma of victory in the air. Or it might have been the tantalizing waft of freshly hot waffles and honey, he didn't care. Today was going to be a good day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the hall a sullen Hermione sat with her eyes kept well away from judging eyes. She could already hear the mocking and cruel whispers. Beside her Harry sat unaware for which she was grateful. Ron too seemed all too happy to scoff in the waffles laid out before them and talked (more like whine considering the heavy detention the night before) with his mouth full like nothing at all could be wrong in the world.  
  
Ginny however seemed to obviously have heard the vicious rumor and had seated herself way down the table next to her sixth year friends. Every time Hermione did manage to steal a glance towards her friend the red haired youngster would dart her eyes away quickly and turn a light shade of orange.  
  
Hermione felt anger begin to bubble underneath her sullen composure. She was becoming very irritated by Malfoy's stupid game. She was very aware of the smug Slytherin ferret sitting victoriously at his end of the Great Hall. As the anger was raised a few notches she felt herself wanting nothing more than to smash his stupid face into the bowls of porridge and honey.  
  
With a new sour mood about Hermione grabbed her fork and began "deforming" the stack of waffles in front of her. She was then reminded of the toast not long ago she had taken her anger out on. Unfortunately at the time she could be forgiven because of the understandable reason for doing so. Now she was aiming her anger towards an innocent pile of scrumptious looking waffles because of the slyness and mischievous acts of a slick haired Slytherin prick.  
  
"Gee Hermione, if you didn't want to eat the waffles you could have just said so," Harry commented sending a nervous glance towards Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they didn't deserve that," Ron added peering over her shoulder at the ugly honey massacre on her plate.  
  
Hermione bit back the urge to yell at her two friends. She needed to exercise self-control. The last thing she wanted at the exact moment was for the entire school that was already infested with a cruel rumor to pay witness to her sudden outburst of anger.  
  
Instead she put down the fork calmly (or as calmly as she could) and removed herself from her seat and made her way out of the Great Hall with plans to magically tear apart Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and then magically put it back together before her Muggles Studies Class.  
  
As she left she did not notice the piercing eyes that she had been cursing in her mind graze her back.  
  
Malfoy watched her with an evil smile already working its way to his lips. It was definitely time to confront the little lioness once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione found herself only half to the deserted girls toilets when she heard the footsteps of another. She turned around shortly expecting to see some lost little first year but was instead surprised by a tall figure of a different interest.  
  
"Not running off to find someone else to pay for sex are we Miss Granger?" the smooth and intimidating voice of Malfoy caught her off guard but she was none the less ready to strike.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I can't believe you started that rumor!"  
  
"My, my, Miss Granger. Jumping to conclusions so effortlessly. Not the greatest virtue I must say and no I did not start those rumors. I merely heard that myself at the Slytherin table this morning. Word does get around quickly. And I will ask if you leave my mother out of this," he drawled sending her a wicked grin.  
  
Hermione fumed, "You started them and you know it! Who else would say such nasty things?"  
  
"One who obviously got his or hers facts straight I suppose,"  
  
Hermione wanted to rip him apart.  
  
"How was detention last night by the way?" he added looking yet again ever so smug.  
  
"I only need one reason NOT to tear out your insides and serve them to you precious Quidditch team Malfoy, DON'T tempt me," she spat with icy flare.  
  
"Ouch Miss Granger, that definitely hit below the belt. But have you forgotten all that I taught you. How I MADE you what you are. Of course I don't expect credit, that would be asking too much," his words were generously dipped in sarcasm.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't expect YOU to be grateful, not at all. Not the great Gryffindor Queen, who walks and talks like a slut now without even realizing it," his voice turned cold and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Hatred building quicker than it had any time before this very one now Hermione's fingers twitched ready to grab her wand to curse the evil bastard to wherever evil bastards came from.  
  
"I am going to have to kill you now," she said with immense but controlled (to a limit) rage.  
  
"I don't think so Miss Granger. You wouldn't dare, attack poor me. The whole school will think you're just a sore loser because you had to resort to physical abuse when you decided to stop paying me money for my body," he sneered at her.  
  
That was all Hermione needed. Wand forgotten and all common sense lost she found herself lunging at him. She clawed out but the Quidditch captain could only come out stronger as he grabbed her arms forcefully. She growled with pure hatred and felt herself loathing every smug bit of him.  
  
His grip tightened around her forearms and she could not reach his face to scar it. So instead she kicked out with her school shoes digging them as hard into his shins as possible. Hermione had already assured herself that as soon as she was done she would erase the entire meeting from her mind. Therefore it allowed her to beat him down as much as she liked.  
  
The grip around her arms loosened briefly and she lashed out once again with her nails. She got flesh this time and while Malfoy called out in surprise pain Hermione got a glance at the three red scratch marks she had left imprinted on his cheek. In her sudden glory she had let her guard down and in no time at all she was pushed against a wall partly behind a large stone stature of a great black stallion and a red and gold tapestry.  
  
Arms firmly and securely pinned to above her head and with his strong body pressed rather close against hers Hermione came to a realization that was she was utterly defenseless and unable to move at all.  
  
"Don't Gryffindor girls EVER play nice anymore?" he said under his breath but being so close Hermione heard every word.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your dear friend Lavender liked to play rough as well, I came out for air with one or two scratches,"  
  
"You sick bastard," she shot attempting to struggle but found it quite impossible.  
  
"When you decide to grow up . . ."  
  
"I need to grow up! You're not one to say . . ." she was cut off by the tightening of the grip on her arms.  
  
"When you decide to grow up," he continued, "you will see that we are both very much alone with enough time to spare for a little fun,"  
  
"Explain to me MR Malfoy, why in hell would I want to do that?" she said coldly.  
  
Malfoy smirked his trademark smirk. A flicker in his eyes told Hermione he was definitely up to something. He pushed a little closer into her that Hermione was afraid he would be encouraged by her fast beating heart.  
  
He leant in closer to her right ear, so close Hermione could count the breaths he was taking.  
  
"Because I know you're fighting to resist me," he whispered.  
  
He let his warm breath graze her ear lobe waiting for a response. All the while Hermione's brain was screaming a few different things.  
  
One part was saying to kiss the sexy bastard while another was trying with all effort to exercise some self-control. This little mind battle was becoming very distant from Hermione as she was dead set focused on the heated body against her.  
  
"Come one Miss Granger, don't make it hard for me. Well figuratively speaking you've already succeeded in that," once again whispering seductively.  
  
Hermione swallowed thinking very hard that only if her mother knew what she was up to.  
  
His lips ever so slightly brushed against her ear lobe and the skin under the ear. From there is trailed slowly to her chin where they stopped for a brief moment. Hermione closed her eyes and could even feel his smirking against her skin. He planted one single, soft, surprisingly hot, kiss on her chin before yet again moving away.  
  
It was very apparent to both of them that bruised shins and scratched cheeks were the least of their worries. Hermione opened her eyes as Malfoy pulled back slightly but definitely not enough to make space between the two.  
  
"Do you really want to deny yourself of this?" he said calmly as the grip slowly loosened around her wrists.  
  
She let his hold one arm above her head in a dominant position while the other fell down to his pale skin to tentatively trace the red scratches on his face. His eyes were set on hers and he seemed to be in utter control of the situation. Hermione swallowed hard again and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I . . ." but once again found herself cut off only to be greeted by warm lips pressed firmly against her own.  
  
Malfoy waited no longer for a kiss. Hermione felt no urge to "deny herself" the kiss either. With all heat from the angry moment before it was strange chemistry about that the two were passionately kissing each other with no sign of mercy.  
  
Hermione felt his other hand leave her wrist and be found again around her waist. Through her robes she could feel his long slender hands making themselves right at home. She slipped her own hands onto the back of his neck and brushed through his blonde hair. All the while she felt herself being totally and utterly lost in this amazing kiss.  
  
His tongue found its way into her mouth making itself much acquainted with her own. His hot body was still pressed against hers and hers pressed against the wall. His rapid touching took a life of its own when they found themselves tripping on the red and gold tapestry beside them.  
  
They finally broke for air both in much need of it.  
  
"It's getting rather crowded here, I suggest a more private place," Malfoy whispered raggedly still out of breath.  
  
Before Hermione could converse he grabbed her hand and pulled her along around the corner until they found their favorite place. The Random Broom Closet. He yanked open the door, stepped in and pulled Hermione in with an animal force. As soon as the door closed and with what little light they had she was pushed up against one small wall and the heated kissing begun again.  
  
Between all this Hermione was pulling off his school robes and tugging at his shirt and pulling it from his trousers. It was a tangle of arms as Malfoy made a grab at her robe and shirt at the same time but only managing to get as far as the robe and two buttons.  
  
Between kisses Hermione found a chance to speak, "I thought you said you'd never take me in a broom closet,"  
  
Malfoy's lips were already at her neck where she only just manage to here him say, "Things have definitely changed Miss Granger,"  
  
His hands continued at her buttons rather dangerously in fact until finally they were all undone. Then came the dilemma of her tie. He growled in a low voice slightly frustrated. He tugged at it roughly and in one quick motion it came loose and was gone like magic.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was working hard at his own shirt and was also becoming quite frustrated. As the Slytherin hardly ever wore his tie properly at all it was not hard to remove. But when it came to the buttons Hermione showed no mercy. The last few she merely ripped apart. Desire was building and she did not care where the buttons landed. She pulled down his shirt and ran her hands across his well toned chest only to have her heat heightened.  
  
She traced her hands towards his belt buckle before being slightly distracted by the hands of her partner in crime. Malfoy's lips stayed close to her neck while at the same time he ran his long hands across her waist and stomach right down to the waist band of her school skirt.  
  
"Skirts are fabulous inventions aren't they," he growled into her neck as his hands slipped onto her thighs lifting her slightly until she could feel his fingers dancing across the lace of her panties.  
  
She let out a small moan that had been growing in the back of her throat. Once again she could feel the Slytherin Prince smirk against her skin. She felt him hook his thumbs into the waist band on her panties and pull down slowly until they were way passed her knees to elsewhere. His hands slid back up her legs right under her skirt.  
  
Her hands finally found their life again and made their way back to his belt buckle as Malfoy rose back to her mouth and continued on kissing her while his hands were left to finishing their own business. Hermione found very hard to concentrate as she pulled at his buckle until finally it came loose. Wasting no time at all she pulled down his fly and was soon caressing the softness of his boxers.  
  
There was a slight memory flash as she recalled feeling amongst many more satin boxers while rummaging through his drawers. This caused Hermione to smile a little into Malfoy's moving lips but he hardly noticed it at all. Before she could make a move to pull down his boxers she felt Malfoy stop briefly against her.  
  
"Miss Granger you must not mind me asking, but have you done this before?"  
  
Hermione let her fingers hook into the elastic of his boxers and begun to pull.  
  
"Mr Malfoy you should be much pleased by answer that I have had experience with such matters. Why else did I date Victor Krum for so long?"  
  
She smiled slyly at him picking up another of his traits. Without anymore hesitation in two quick fluid movements Malfoy lost the boxers and Hermione was pushed harder in to the wall and picked up by Malfoy's slender hands.  
  
(AN: Sorry for the interruption, but incase you're wondering, condoms don't exist. Let's all pretend that we can't have babies unless we want to, ok? I know it's unrealistic but damn! Wouldn't it be great if it were true!!)  
  
She opened herself for him and he was welcomed. With each thrusting movement Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from calling out. Her breathing got louder and mixed in with his occasional grunts of satisfaction. She had no idea how he was supporting her weight it mattered little anyway. She could feel herself reaching the point of climax. She wondered how much longer she could hold on for. Closer she grew to orgasm the louder and louder her breathing came. Malfoy's grunting turned into heavy breathing also and she knew he was close as well.  
  
With two more final thrusts Hermione gave in to her climax and gripped Malfoy's shoulders so tightly she was sure she left marks behind. Malfoy was not far off and she felt him fill her more deeply than anyone else had before.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath and let her head fall back. Malfoy's breathing calmed and he rested his head for a moment against her heaving chest. Both utterly relaxed with a little help from the Random Broom Closet.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: How much do you all love me now? Like I said, this ain't for kiddies. I know there are writers who write better smut than me but hey, this is my first hardcore stuff and I feel pretty proud. I hope you liked it, you naughty things, you! ^_^ 


End file.
